A New Adventure
by Nickynoo
Summary: AU & AH. Sequel to A Trip to Remember. What does life have installed for the couples that met on a fate filled trip across the world? A whole lot of living, laughing and loving. Complete.
1. A New Adventure Party

_**AN: Here it is the well awaited sequel to A Trip to Remember. Hope you all like it. I just sparked an idea while playing Call of Duty 4. Although this chapter has nothing to do with war... strange please R&R... oh and if you didnt read A Trip to Remember I suggest you do. It will make sense without it although it may not. I dont know. Just read it first lol. May be a little raunchier than the first one...**_

_**Meg: I finally get my drivers license and the car gets taken away. How ironic.  
Peter: Meg! Dont talk to your mother like that! She's not an iron!**_

"Alice I dont see why I really need to dress up! You know I hate parties." I said to her with a look in my eyes that she didnt give in to.  
"I know Bella and I dont care. We have to have a party, I mean we just finished our first year of college and it was Winter's birthday not long ago and besides it's Halloween! Its a chance to dress up and have fun without the worry of looking like a fool or worrying about exams!" She replied with a sparkle in her eye.

I sighed and stopped complaining. She was right. It's been a whole year since our trip across the world. Rose and Emmett were perfect parents and Winter was the cutest little girl. She had brown curly hair like her daddy and features just like her mum. Rose and Emmett had gotten married about three months after we got back from Australia. Alice had made it a wonderful wedding.

Her and Jasper's wedding was a month and a half ago. They had honeymooned in Santa Fe. If their wedding could have been more elaborate I would have given everybody $50 bucks.

Edward and I hadnt really progressed to the engaged stage or the married stage, but I didnt mind too much. We were still together thats all that matters.

We had all just finished out first year of college and were exhausted. Edward was majoring in medicine and I was majoring in education. I wanted to be a teacher. Right now Alice was dolling me up. She had just finished my make-up and hair.

"Okay Bella! Time to see your outfit! You are going to knock all our friends dead. Oh and Edward." I smiled and blushed. It always seemed that Alice was making me knock him dead. She pulled out what I asshumed to be a sheet of material. Not an outfit!

"Alice, what am I meant to be exactly?" I said as she waved it infront of me.  
"Well since your going to become a teacher, I thought school girl/hot teacher would be appropriate..." She said and my mouth fell open.  
"Alice! I'm not wearing that! You need boobs to wear that! I dont have any if you havent realised!" I said. I could not and would not wear that.

"Here put this on!" She handed me a strappless, backless bra and I put it on and then put on the knee high white stockings she handed me. I took a deep breath and stepped into the outfit.

It was dark blue with white strips around the sleeves, over the shoulders and under my bust. There was a read bow on each sleeve and a red piece of matierial barly covering my cleavage. There was a hat that came with it and it was blue with white strips and a red bow. I looked good. Bar the fact that I would probably flash everybody tonight because I was wearing black stilletos.

I smiled at Alice who whistled low. She went to change into her outfit. She was going as a girl scout. When she came back in I whistled at her and she spun in a circle. Her outfit was short too and it was light pink she had put random buttons and badges on a sash that she wore. She had long socks on with red heels. "It had a hat but I didnt want us both to wear one!" She said chirpily.

"You know it wont be as fun without Rose and Emmett." I said sadly. They couldnt find anybody to babysit Winter, mainly because everybody was coming to out place to party.

"I know. But, we'll party extra hard for them!" She said. "Okay, here come the first guests. Let's go." She said and started walking towards the door. I followed sudenly gaining confindence. I wondered what Edward and Jasper were wearing. I smiled and waved at the guests and they started to dance as Alice pumped up the music. She dragged me down the stairs and we started dancing. I was looking around for Edward when I heard Emmett's boombing laugh.

He walked in with Rose and Alice and I ran over to them. "I thought you guys weren't coming?" I yelled over the music.  
"Wouldnt miss it for the world babes!" Rose said and hugged us. She commented on out costumes and we commented on hers. She was a fairy. Or to be more precise she was Thumbellina.  
Emmett was being Rocky. I laughed.

"Yeah Emmett, just another reason to get your shirt off!" I said to him as he told me who he was. He was even talking like Rocky.  
Alice and I were dancing again. She was pulled away from me and I saw Jasper grab her waist and grind up against her. I laughed to myself before I realised that I was now alone.

Jasper was a boy scout, it was cute. I stopped dancing and was twirled around. I new those hands and I wriggled myself to find his lips. I smiled into the kiss just as he did. "I would know that cute little butt anywhere in a crowd. You look fantastic love." He said and I blushed. I looked down to see what his outfit was.

I laughed. "Let me guess Alice?" I said and he nodded. He was a doctor. He had on a white lab coat and a pair of long black pants. There was a stethescope hanging around his neck. But the best part was that he wasnt wearing a shirt underneath the coat. I placed my hands on his chest as we continued to grind to the music.

We escaped from the crowd of close sweating boddies and went to get drinks. We were both laughing and smiling. Edward had his hand on my butt under my dress and I had my hands all over his exposed muscles. "Bella! Hey girl you look great!" One of my friends from English class said. I smiled as I realised he was looking down my top. I giggled and took Edward's drink from him.

"Hey!" He protested but I put my lips on his, streching up to my full height. I was well aware that my butt was now fully exposed but I didnt care. I pulled away and smiled. "That's not fair Bella." He complained again. I smiled misceviously and walked away. He looked confused then followed me.

I pushed my way through the crowd of bodies. To be honest this party was fun, but I wasnt really into it. I walked into my room and closed the door. "Hey...are you okay?" Edward asked as he closed the door.  
"Yup. But, I think we could have more fun than this party..." I said suggestively and Edward smiled and pulled the stethescope from around his neck. He smiled sexily.

I stood up and crossed the room and he watched from the bed. "Edward, i'm not thinking what your thinking. Later, but not now. I want to go trick-or-treating!" I said and his face fell for a second then his smile lit up again.

"I havent trick-or-treated in ages. Let's go!" He said and stood up heading to the door. "Im not going in this though." I said and pulled out a princess dress that Alice would let me wear. Edward smiled and slipped on a white shirt.

"Love, you look even more fantasitcally wonderful in that princess dress!" Edward said and we walked downstairs. Alice saw me and frowned and pulled Jasper behind her as she walked.

"What the hell Bella?!" Alice said. I shrugged.  
"We'll be back." I said and headed for the door. I saw Edward run over to me and I laughed. He had put tomato sauce all over his shirt.

We headed out in the streets, but not before grabbing some pumpkin candy boxes. We held hands and practically skipped down the street. All the little kids looked at us strangely and so did their parents.

"What can we say. We wanted to trick-or-treat!" I said loudly and the parents shook their heads and laughed. Edward and I skipped down the path to a house.

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!" We yelled as the man opened the door. He laughed at us and gave us candy. We werent out late but we still had fun. As we got home the party had died down. I giggled as the last of the guests walked out the door.

"That was fun!" I exclaimed and Edward agreed. Alice looked mad but happy. Jasper's hair was all out of place and his buttons werent in the right holes. "Okay, Jasper, you might want to fix your buttons..." I said as he looked down and blushed slightly.

"So where did you to head to?" Alice said.

"We went to trick-or-treat!" I said happily and Edward nodded. She smiled.  
"Well then! Hand over the candy!" She said happily.

It was only the six of us left and Rose and Emmett had to leave to get back to Winter. "Why did you change"  
"Think about it Alice. I would have gotten in heaps of trouble from angry parents for walking around in that outfit!" I said. Edward got a sexy look on his face and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well I'm buggered, we'll clean up tomorrow. Night guys!" I said and headed up the stairs. Edward followed me which followed by a rude remark from Jasper.

I collapsed on the bed. And Edward collapsed on top of me. His lips crashed onto mine and we started furiously making out and stripping off our clothes. Edward attacked me with his mouth again this time straying from my lips. I giggled and moaned at the same time as Edward entered me.

We went at it almost all night, until we finally collapsed and fell asleep.

The next morning a smile was plastered on my face but it turned into a frown as I remembered the mess we had to clean up. I groaned and rolled over only to find Edward missing. I heard the shower running and went in to join him.

We headed downstairs to find Alice and Jasper having coffee in the kitchen. "Hey guys, next time keep it down!" Jasper said and I blushed like crazy. "Bella, I was only kidding, we didnt hear you. I didnt even think you were doing anything but I was wrong..." He said and I hit him over the head. "Ouch!" He complained and I ignored him and made everyone breakfast.

Cleaning up was anything but fun. "Okay, yuck i'm not cleaning up that!" Alice said. And walked to another area of the room. I laughed and continued cleaning. After cleaning we moved the furniture back to it's original place and took all the valubles out from their hiding places.

We all collapsed on the floor just as the doorbell rung. I groaned and got up. It was Emmett, Rose and Winter. "Hey guys!' I said and took Winter from Emmett who laughed and headed inside. Everybody was talking to one another and I was sitting on the couch with Winter on my lap. We were having a conversation of out own. She couldnt speak yet but she made sounds and I just spoke to her too.

I started twirling her around and she was laughing like crazy. I plonked back down onto the floor and she was giggling at me because I was making stupid faces. She made a sound and I looked at her. "I dont know what that one means Winter." I said to her and she said it again. Over and over.

I looked at her confused. "Bea-a" She said. "It sounds like your saying Bella....i dont think you are though..." "Bella!" She happily and my mouth fell open but then fell into a immediate smile. I was her first proper word! Yay. Rose would probably be angry that it was me and not 'ma-ma' or something along those lines. I smiled at her as she kept saying it. I picked her up and spun her 'round again. She giggled.

"Jeez Bella be careful, you'll make her up-chuck!" Emmett said.

"Bella!" She said again louder and I smiled. Everybodies mouths fell open. I giggled and so did she.

"Did she just say your name?!" Rose asked shocked. I nodded and she said it again. Rose ran up to her and kissed her cheek. "Awww, my precious baby girls first word! I'm glad you like Autie Bella so much. That's why you're her godmother!" She said. I handed Winter back to Rose.

"Mama!" She said happily and Rose's smiled broaded even more- if it were possible. Emmett stood up and walked over to her.  
"You are such a good girl!" He said and she said "da-dee!" He smiled again and everybody crowded around her. I sat on the couch and Edward walked over to me.

"You will be such a good mum someday love." He said and I smiled sadly. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Oh, nothing!" I said and he looked at me like he was studing me. Winter was brought over to us and they all tried to get her to say 'Edward'. I was laughing as she tried to get his name out.

"ward!" She said happily and clapped. We all laughed and Edward put her on his lap.  
"That's good enough sweetie!" He replied and she giggled. He was dazling her too. "Better be careful Bells, Winter coming on to your man!" We all laughed and Winter fell asleep in Edward's arms. "You know, you'll be a great dad too..." I whispered in his ear and walked over to Alice and Rose.  
After Rose and Emmett had gone home I called up for pizza. I didnt want to cook. We went to bed early, we were all tierd.

Edward was smiling at me as we lay facing each other in bed. I blushed, "Why do you keep smiling at me like that?" I asked. "Because, I'm lying next to the most wonderful, fabulous, beautiful woman in the world. She makes my days seem more fantastic and she's just the perfect woman, who will be the perfect mother of my childeren and the perfect wife." He boasted. I giggled but stopped when I noticed his face was fully serious.

"Edward..." I started to say but he cut me off.  
"Bella, I love you. Marry me? Make me the happiest man in the universe. Will you marry me?" He asked. I sat up, my mouth touching my chest.  
"Bella...?" He waited.

"I-I-I thought you'd never ask! And I wasnt really expecting it...I mean...well of course I'll marry you! What do you think?!" I said happily and pushed him into the bed and started kissing him.

"Sorry that it wasnt the most perfect way but"  
"No! It was perfect. I mean, if you took me out to a fancy restaurant and bought me a fancy dress and did all the fancy things for no apparent reason then I would figure it out. But this...I didnt predict!" I said and he smiled.

"Good!" He said extaticly. "Oh, I have a ring for you! And dont complain about money." He said sternly and I acted like I had zipped my lips up. He smiled and rolled his eyes. He rummaged through his draws and found the velvet box.

"It was my mothers, and her mothers and so on... Esme gave it to me after she met you. She knew I would marry you." He got down on one knee and I blushed. "I know you've already said yes but...I want to do this properly. Bella will you marry me?" He asked and opened the box. It was a beautiful gold ring with diamonds along the band and a bigger diamond in the middle.

I smiled and tears fell from my eyes. "Yes Edward. I will." I said and he took the ring out and put it on my left hand. I had always pictured seeing a ring there. One that Edward would get me. This made my imagination look like bad artwork. Edward chucked the box on the floor and sat next to me.

He wiped the tears away with his thumb and kissed me softly. I stopped and admired the ring. "Well, you grandfather or greatgrandfather, whoever, had really great taste. I love it and I love you!" I exclaimed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me tightly and then let go.

"There's an inscription." He said. I slid it off my finger and read the inscription.

"To my one and only love. Forever you and me." I read it allowed. "Edward." I said and hugged him again.  
"I didnt do it, my greatgrandfather did when he bought it for my greatgrandmother. But I think it implies to us as well. I love you Bella." I kissed him one last time and we fell asleep.

When we woke up I stumbled out of bed feeling ecstatic. I pratically hopped to the shower and out again. Edward wound his arms around me and kissed my neck. "Morning love." He said and kissed my lips.

"Oh and dont tell Alice or Jasper yet. I want to see her expression when she sees the ring!" I said to him and he looked upset. I smiled at him and kissed him. I skipped down the stairs to see Alice and Jasper on the couch.

"Morning guys!" I said excitedly. They replied with muffled goodmornings. "Coffee?" I asked and they nodded. I made four cups and handed one to Edward, then placed mine down and handed one to Jasper then Alice. Purposly with my left hand.

Alice took a sip and looked at me and my hand holding my cup. She spat coffee everywhere. Lucky we had wooden floors. "BELLA OH MY GOD!" She put her coffee down and jumped over to me and tackled me-well more so my hand- to the ground. "Ahhh! Alice!" I said and she yanked my hand away.

"Oh my goodness! It's beautiful! I cant believe it! When?" She asked. I smiled "Last night. In bed, he just, asked me." I said and she smile grew bigger.

"Nice man! Congrats!" Jasper said to Edward then gave me a hug-after helping Alice and myself up. Alice demanded I call Rose and Emmett right away so I did. I almost lost my hearing from Rosalie's scream.

I smiled at Edward who just shrugged and sipped his coffee. "Okay! We have to start planning the wedding!" She said.

"Ah- Alice." Edward and I said at the same time. "I kind of want to wait till im finished college..." I trailed off.  
"So do I." Edward said and pulled me onto his lap.

"Well, that just gives me extra time to plan!" Alice yelped and ran up the stairs.  
"What have you done Edward? It was bad enough for Rose and Emmett's, then ours. But she's been waiting for this for years...overload waiting to happen." Jasper said. I laughed at him.

We headed off to class. I got many comments about the ring and congradulations. I would call Charlie and Renne tonight, as well as Jacob. I couldnt wait to tell them.

My dream had finally come true. I was going to marry Edward Cullen! I sqeaked in delight and earned a look from the teacher and all the students. I blushed and went back to work. I couldnt wait.

_**AN: That's it for the first chapter of the sequel. Hope you liked it. Review please? Next chapter soon. I hope.**_


	2. How do I tell you this?

AN: Sorry it's taken me a while to update but I've been heaps busy. First I had a math assignment, then a sose one, then music, then English, now HPE, and I think that's it but still. Hope you enjoy this. Please review I appreciate them :P hehe! Links on profile.  
Peter: Oh this is the worst day of my life.  
Louis: Oh come on. Plenty of people have had worse days than this.  
Hiroshima august 6th 1945.(random guy walking): Oh no a parking ticket I was gone five minutes. *gets splashed by mud from passing car* Ahh, how could this day get any worse. *heres falling sound and looks up* Oh my ogod! *baboon falls on him and starts attacking him* ahhhh help oh oh oh ahhhh no.

.

6 years later. After college.

"Edward I'm home!" I yelled while placing my keys in the bowl by the door. Our dog Milo came running at me and almost bowled me over. "Hey boy! How ya been?" I said in a stupid voice and I patted him on the head. Edward was the next one to almost bowl me over.

"I missed you love." He said into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"And I missed you." I laughed. Milo jumped up onto me and tried to lick my face. "Silly puppy. No need to lick my face. I don't like your saliva on it." I said as I pushed him down. Puppies, what are you going to do about them.

I walked into the kitchen with Edward and Milo following me like two hungry mountain lions. I sighed and plonked myself onto a bench chair. Edward had bought us a house about three months ago. We had finished college and Edward was looking for a hospital that wanted him. I would find a school to work wherever he found work.

Portsmouth New Hampshire. I loved it here. It was near the water and I loved the houses, they're so awesome. So after he bought a house he found a hospital in dire need of a doctor, and Edward was there man. I got a job at Portsmouth Elementary School. It was great there, the kids loved me.

We had gotten married right after we finished college. Alice had insisted upon it. Our wedding was small, how Edward and I wanted it. It was sweet. Our friends and family had all come and it was perfect. Everything that day was perfect. My dress, the decorations, the reception, Edward.

I smiled as I thought this. Or maybe I was smiling because my loving husband was giving me a backrub. "Thankyou Edward." I said to him and he smiled and kissed my neck. "What do you want for dinner?" I asked him.

"Hmmm, I think we should have....chicken." He said and I laughed.  
"Alright, chicken it is." I said happily. I stood up and went to go make chicken. I liked chicken; it was a good source of food. Edward helped as much he could but in the end he left to go set the table. He wasn't really much help in the kitchen.

We chatted aimlessly while eating when Edward's buzzer went off. He sighed. "Great." He said and rang the number. "Yep, okay. I'll be there in ten." He said and hung up. "I'm sorry love. This guy is really hurt and I need to go. I'll be home later okay love."

"It's alright. It's good you're helping people. Don't get hurt, I heard it's about to storm." I said just as a big clap of thunder went past. He nodded pointedly and kissed me and walked out to the garage to drive to work.

A few second later he walked back in. "Bella, I need to borrow your car. Mine won't start." He said and fished through my purse to find my keys. "Wait, you're going over to Rose and Emmett's aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'll drive you." I said. I put all the plates on the bench and took my keys from him, while grabbing my purse too. I would just go from the hospital to Rose and Emmett's.

He was getting frustrated. "Edward, I don't want to crash my car! Calm down." I said to him and he sighed. My truck had finally died, even after Jacob had fixed it. I had gotten a good six more months out of it. So when this happened, Edward bought me a car.

It was a yellow BMW. Yes I know, yellow, but it looks cool. I pulled into the hospital and Edward kissed me quickly and sprinted out of the car. I yelled after him. "Call me when you want me to pick you up!" I screamed. He waved and kept on running. I shook my head with laughter. That man really didn't know when to quit.

I made my way to the McCarty's place and pulled up outside. I was a half-an-hour early. I knocked on the door and waited. Winter opened the door. She was six now. "AUNTIE BELLA!" She yelled; and for the third time I was almost bowled over. "Hey sweetie, what's up?" I asked her as we headed inside.

"Hey Winter what did I say about opening the door without one of your parents with you? You're lucky it was Bella." Rose said angrily. "Hey Bella. You're early." She said to me.

"Yeah, I had to drop Edward at the hospital because his car wasn't working. So I'll probably have to leave early to go pick him up." I said to her.  
"Hey Bells." Emmett said as he bounded through the door. I laughed at his apron. 'Kiss the cook. Although make sure my wife's not watching.' It said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey Alice, hey Jasper." I said to them.

"Why isn't your husband here? I need him to be here!" Alice complained.  
"He's out saving people again." I said to her. She nodded.

"Auntie Bella, uncle Jasper can you help me please? I need to finish my Barbie house."  
"Sure thing sweetie." I said and sat down next to the many, many, many, pieces of Barbie house. We assembled it in record time. Just as Rose and Emmett and Alice finished doing whatever they were doing.

"Okay! Now, get ready for this Bella. You're going to love it" Alice said. I smiled. "For my new store, these are my new line of clothes!" She yelled. I jumped up and hugged her.

"Congrats Alice. You've wanted to open the store for ages. Yay." I said as Rose walked out modelling a dress. I giggled.

"I like it." I said, she walked out and then came straight back in with a bunch of clothes in her hands. Obviously not wanting to model all of them. There were dresses, shirts, skirts, pants, shorts, anything you could think of she had it.

"Well this is great" I said to her.  
"But wait! This is the best part. I even have a line of maternity clothes! So pregnant woman don't have to look silly in those maternity clothes. They can be fashionable. Just like you will be Bella." Alice said and then made an O shape with her mouth.

"What does she mean Bella?" Rose questioned. I glared at Alice. I hadn't even told Edward yet, seriously, I didn't want everybody to know just yet.  
"Well, seeing as Alice just practically told you, I'm having a baby." I said, Rose yelped, she didn't want to be the only one with a child anymore. "Oh but don't say anything to Edward I haven't exactly told him yet..." I said quickly.  
"What?" Emmett said.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything." Jasper said and Rose nodded. She knew how I felt. Emmett shook his head.

"Well, umm, since we're all coming out and saying stuff..." Alice dragged on... I was confused. "Well, ummm, I'm sort of pregnant too..." She said slowly. Jaspers face was confused. Then it broke out into the hugest smiled. He ran over to Alice and kissed her like it was the end of the world. I smiled.

"Congratulations Alice and Bella. Yay, now we're going to have lots of little children running around. Oh the joy!" Rose said and then hugged Alice. I laughed at her. Way to make light of the awkward situation that had just occurred.

"Okay, so I knew that Alice was going to tell you all tonight and since now I'm officially going to be a dad, I think it's time for cupcakes!" Jasper said.  
"Do we have cupcake trays?" I asked and Jasper broke out laughing. I joined him in laughing and Rose, Alice, Emmett and Winter looked really confused.  
"Unfortunately I already made them bells. But...wait don't you guys get it?" Jasper asked. They all shook there heads.

"Don't you remember when we were in Australia and Jasper decided to make cupcakes and we didn't have any trays so Jasper and I went to buy some and we didn't take phones or leave a note and you guys got really angry?" I said and that started Jasper up again.

"Oh yes I remember that." Alice said and giggled. Jasper clung onto her and I went into the kitchen to get the cupcakes. I waltzed back into the living room where Winter was now playing Barbie and Jasper was still smiling like a buffoon.

I felt my phone vibrate in my bag and it started ringing. "Seriously Bella! Change your ringtone! Journey is so old!" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey." I said.  
"Hey Bella. Can you come pick me up?"  
"Sure thing. I'll be there in five." I said and hung up. "Alright I'm off." I said.

"Can't you pick up Edward and come back? We haven't all be together in ages. I miss you guys." Rose said.  
"Yeah and I want to tell him I'm going to be a dad." Jasper said.

"Okay okay. Fine. I'll bring him back here." I said and walked out. I drove to the hospital to pick up Edward and saw him standing under the drop off zone. I pulled up and unlocked the doors.

"What took you so long? It's cold." He complained. He got into these moods when things didn't go right in surgery. I smiled sympathetically at him and placed my hand on his. "Sorry. I'm just stressed. He may not make it." He said sadly.

"Hey. Don't be depressed. It'll be okay. And I know what it's like to feel stressed. I mean you try figuring out a way to tell something that's hard to tell when everybody else knows about it." I said and he shot me a weird look.

"Never mind. By the way we're going back to the McCarty's place. Everybody's there and Alice and Jasper have something to tell you." _And so do I. _ I thought to myself. Edward sighed and I started to drive.

We made it back extremely slowly. Stupid storms. We raced inside and plonked on the couch. "So Bella tells me you wanted to tell me something?" Edward asked Jasper.  
"Yup. Great news. Alice is pregnant!" Jasper said excitedly. Edward clapped him on the shoulder.

"Lucky you. Congratulations." Edward said, he still looked depressed. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. Alice and Rose followed me.

"What's up Bella? You looked sad so we followed you!" Alice said cheerily.

"What do you thinks wrong. I'm such a bitch. I know like hell that Edward wants kids, but I just can't pluck up enough courage to tell him I'm pregnant. I mean, you guys both did it and the results were fine. I know he'll be happy, I just can't do it. I mean, I feel guilty too; he looked so depressed when Jasper told him you guys were having a baby. He wants one so badly and I just can't tell him. I'm the worlds biggest woos. I know what his reaction will be but I can't do it!" I whinged and threw what I thought was a sponge at the wall.

It made a loud bang and fell to the floor. The wall was alright. "Opps! What was that Rose?" I asked.  
"I have no idea what it was. I thought it was just a sponge. I mean, I never use it. I have my own personalized one." She replied.

"Ohh..." I walked over to the sponge and picked it up. I felt it. "This feels like a gun." I said and Rose and Alice started laughing. "No joke." I felt around some more and found an opening in the sponge.

"IS EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT LADIES?" Emmett screamed from downstairs.  
"YES!" Alice yelled. I pulled out a gun and held it gingerly. Rose's mouth fell open. "What the hell?" Alice said. I walked over and shut the door.

"Okay...I am going to kill Emmett." Rosalie muttered.  
"How do you know it was him?" I accused.  
"Because. A few weeks back, he was going on about how he felt like we didn't have enough protection here. He said we should get security alarms, so we did. Then he was saying it still wasn't enough. I told him, nobody would be stupid enough to break in with you here Emmett, or me. Then he said that maybe he should get a gun. I fully opposed to it, I mean honestly, Winter could have gotten into it and killed herself or seriously injured herself. She could have hurt somebody else. It could have just been fired right then when it got flown at the wall!" Rose screamed.

"Okay, so it was him." I said. "You seriously need to talk to him about this." I said.  
"Yeah well I will! Oh he is so going to get it! He put this whole family in danger! I cannot believe him!" She yelled. Alice and I had enough sense to walk out before Rosalie.

We walked back into the room; Rose was holding the gun behind her back. "Emmett you're in trouble. Edward lets go! I'll see you later Rose. Emmett I'll see you if you survive this. By Alice, Jasper." I said quickly while grabbing Edward off the couch. We didn't get out in time.

"EMMETT MCCARTY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She screamed.  
"What did I do?" He said innocently.

"Did you hear that big bang before? Yeah, you did. Bella was having her little rant when she picked up a sponge to throw at the wall! What did she find in it? THIS!" Rose screamed showing him the gun.  
"Ohhh. I meant to tell you about that..." He said quietly. I pulled Edward out of the room and to the car before I could hear anymore. I waved goodbye to Alice and Jasper and tore off down the street.

"What were you ranting about?" Edward asked. I blushed.  
"Just that I'm such a woos and that I feel guilty and that I can't believe I haven't told you yet and that I can't believe how much of a bitch I really am." I said while keeping my eyes focused on the turn into our driveway.

"Haven't told me what?" He asked questioningly. I sighed and looked him straight in the face. I took a breath in and then chickened out. What the hell is wrong with me? I mean honestly, he's going to be ecstatic. I got out of the car and practically ran inside. Edward followed. I went straight to the bedroom and sat down.

"Bella love. You can tell me." He said and smiled as he placed his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

I sucked in another deep breath. "Okay, so I've known for a while and I know your going to be ecstatic but I just could get up the courage to tell you."  
"And what's that? You know you can tell me anything. I love you and nothing will ever change that."  
"I'm about to tell you what Alice to Jasper tonight." I said. Edward nodded. I rolled my eyes. I would have thought he would have got it by now.  
"What did Alice tell Jasper tonight?" I said. He thought for a second and his mouth fell open.

"We're having a baby Edward." I said. For the forth time tonight I was bowled over. He kissed me silly.

"Why didn't you tell me? This is great! I love you Bella!" Edward yelled. His smile matched Jaspers. He kissed me again and then started rubbing my stomach.

"How many weeks are you?" He asked.

"Ten, going on eleven." I said.  
"Awesome! I have to go call mum and dad. Oh wait. It's too late to call them. Never mind then I'll call tomorrow." He was still smiling when we went to sleep and so was I.

When I woke up the next morning he was still asleep but had a smile on his face. My parents knew, I had already told them. I can't believe I delayed it that long though. Alice was about eight weeks. It would be good to be pregnant together. We could whinge and eat all the chocolate we wanted together.

I stood up and tied my hair back. "Morning love." Edward said. I smiled at him and sprinted towards the bathroom. Oh the joy of being pregnant. "Are you alright Bella?" He said to me. I nodded.

I got ready for work and put my smile back on. Edward was going in to work too but I had to drive him. "Edward, I think your car had done its last run. You've had it for years and years. Time for an upgrade." I said to him and he huffed. "See, now you know how it feels to lose and old friend." I said. He nodded and I kept on driving.

As I got to school I was greeted with a bunch of ambulances and police cars. I hoped out of the car and walked over. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked my teacher friend Mrs Brewster.  
"Some kid tripped and hit his head really badly. He got knocked unconscious and the ambulance had to come get him. although when they got here the kids started getting hyper and half the teachers aren't here yet so we couldn't control them, so what ended up happening was three blood noses, an unconscious child, a broken arm and two cases of shock." She said. I nodded.

The endless amounts of fun at school. I sighed as I got assigned to deal with the children with shock. As I walked over, I remembered Mrs Brewster saying there was blood. I didn't realise soon enough though. Just as I walked towards the ambulance officer with all the children I saw it.

"Hi, you must be here to help me." He said.  
"Oh geez!" I said just as I felt dizzy. All I remember is hitting the ground really hard. Then I woke up in the ambulance.

"Drats! I knew I shouldn't have walked over where there was blood." I said to the ambulance officer. He chuckled.

"It's okay. We were all going to the hospital anyway." He said. I sighed. I heard a small girl crying. She was the one who had broken her arm. "Oh and we needed a teacher too." He said. I smiled.

"My arm is going to be broked all summer and I won't be able to play and it's always going to hurt and it won't get fixed." She said with tears falling down her face.  
"Hey. Carmen, trust me you'll be fine. I'm the world's biggest klutz and I've broken both my arms. It's not that bad. And besides, Dr. Cullen will fix you up. Or as he's known with the kiddies, Dr. E." I smiled.

She nodded. "Wait, we are going to Portsmouth hospital right?" I asked and the ambulance guy nodded. His name was Steve. "Oh no. Dr. Cullen is going to be worried now. He'll be freaking out thinking something horrible has happened and my baby is in danger." I complained.

Steve looked confused. "He's my husband." I stated and he nodded. We hopped out of the ambulance and headed towards the building. I was helped because I was still in risk of collapsing. The boy who was unconscious had woken up and was getting checked out. The three kids with blood noses had been left at school and the kids in shock had snapped out of it when ice cream was mentioned.

We walked in; Carmen was gripping my hand so tightly it was losing circulation. Edward walked out looking all professional; he even had a clipboard. "Hey Dr. E! We got a broken arm here and a kid who was just unconscious." Steve reported. Edward saw me and freaked.

"Bella! Are you alright? How did you break your arm?" He said frantically and ran over to me.

"Not I worry wart! I'm a teacher remember?! It's Carmen." I said calmly and he chuckled.

"Sorry sweetie. Now tell me. What happened?" He said and started walking away. We followed him and she started sobbing again. We reached the room next to the X-ray room and she had calmed down a little. I put her up on the examining bench and she sobbed again.

"So what happened sweetheart?" Edward asked nicely. "Now, this will probably hurt but I need to see what's happening with you bones okay." He said. She nodded.

"Well, Jimmy passed out and so heaps of people were going a little hyper. Then somebody ran into me knocked me over. I put my arm out-OUCH!" She screamed.

"Sorry." She nodded and continued.  
"Well I put my arm out and I heard a snapping sound and then it started hurting." She said. Edward nodded.  
"Well, I think you broke it, considering you heard a snapping sound. Now, I'm going to need to X-ray it so follow me." Edward said. I helped her down and held her hand on the way to the X-ray room.

We took the X-rays with a lot of crying, and she had broken her arm. "So what's your favourite colour?" Edward asked her.  
"Purple!" She said excitedly.  
"Well, you're lucky. We have purple. So I'm going to put this cast on your arm, and then I'm going to make it purple." He chuckled. He would really be a great dad. I smiled and looked down at my stomach. Then back up at Carmen; who was less freaked out now.

Edward covered her arm in purple cast and she smiled at it. "Can you sign it please Dr. E?" Carmen asked.  
"Why sure." He grabbed a permanent marker off a desk and signed it. She smiled.  
"Thank you!" She said. I smiled. We headed out of the hospital and I gave the reception the school details so they could charge them.

Edward ran out behind us, "You guys need a lift home?" He asked.  
"You know we do, but Edward don't you remember your car is at home?" I said. He nodded.

"Emmett fixed it for me!" I shook my head and headed towards his car. I stuck Carmen in the back and hopped into my familiar seat in the front. We started driving back towards the school. Jimmy the boy who had been unconscious had his parents with him so he didn't need me.

"Ummm. Bella." Edward said nervously.  
"Yes?" I questioned.  
"Well, you know how Rose found Emmett's gun right? Well sort of kicked him out until he learns his ways. And I kind of invited him to stay with us..." He trailed off.

I sighed. "You do know that Rose will be angry at you and me for this. He is meant to learn his ways, and by you letting him stay with us that's not him learning his ways." I stated but nodded. "It's okay." I said.

"Mrs. Cullen? Are you and Dr. E married?" Carmen asked.  
"Yes honey we are." I said. She nodded.  
"Mrs. Cullen. Can you sign my cast too?" She asked. I nodded and grabbed a pen. I wrote on it and left her to it. As we got back to school I said goodbye to Edward and made my way inside with Carmen. All the kids in my class had to sign her cast. By the time they finished it was time to go home.

I fell down onto the lounge while Milo licked my leg. I was tired as hell. I fell asleep quickly.

AN: That's all folks. Ha-ha. Hope you liked it. I know I suck at endings of chapters but get over it. I finally updated. Yay. The link to Edward and Bella's house is on my profile. Oh and I have some ideas for names for the babies. Nate (short for Nathaniel), Summer (although I only just thought of this now but R&Em


	3. You are my Rose

_**AN: Sorry it has taken so long to update. I've been really busy.**_

"_**Ahh, I'd like a noodle box."  
"And then?"  
"Uhhh, that's all thanks."  
"And then?"  
"And then you put it through then put it in a paper bag and then give it too me!"  
"And then."  
"If you say 'and then' one more time!"  
"....And...Then...."  
"AHHH!!!!" *Smashes the box*  
"AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN!"  
Random lol. From Dude Where's my Car.**_

**EDWARD.**

"ARE YOU MENTALLY INSANE?!" I screamed.

"Oh, come on it's not that bad!" Emmett replied. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Emmett. You are going to have to several things. Firstly, apologize to your wife and beg her to take you back in, then you are going to do something absolutely fabulous for her. But before you do that, I want you to get rid of that stupid gun that got you into this mess in the first place. You better do it soon because there is no way you are staying in my house with a gun, especially now that Bella is pregnant." I said calmly.

"Sorry man. Look thanks a billion for letting me stay. I'm heading over to see Rose now actually. We decided to make it look like I was just working late, for Winter's sake. It'll be gone when I get back. I promise. Catch you later kay man." He said and walked towards the door. I shook my head and went to go find my dearest beloved.

I walked into our bedroom and saw her asleep. I chuckled at her; she couldn't possibly look cuter and more uncomfortable. She had her head and arms' hanging off the edge of the bed, her middle was on the bed and her legs were twisted so they were off the end of the bed.

I walked over to her and scooped her up, placing her on the pillow. She smiled at me and said my name. Sometimes she said it so clearly and I didn't know whether she was sleeping or not.

I stroked her face and marvelled at her beauty. I pushed her hair out of her eyes. I took her all in, how could I have not known she was pregnant? I guess I've been so caught up in everything that I hadn't noticed. It was becoming more obvious day by day. Especially in the morning when she would rush out of bed.

I decided on lying down with her, just for a while. We moulded perfectly together and I hoped she would never leave me. Wait what was I thinking, of course she would never leave me, she loved me. I smiled at the thought and drifted off into sleep. "I love you Bella." I said before passing out.

I woke up around three hours later. Oopps. I moved and Bella frowned. She came out of her deep sleep and looked confused for a moment, and then she smiled. "I didn't fall asleep with you by my side, but that's how I like to wake up!" She said happily and kissed me.

"I should go start dinner, I'm starving." She said. I chuckled at her as she walked away from me. I got up quickly and chased after her. Lucky I did otherwise she might have injured herself. I caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Thanks Edward. My night in a shining doctor's coat!" She giggled and went to go make dinner. We finished dinner and decided on staying up to watch a movie.

"Bella love, what do you want to watch?" I asked her while handing her a blanket.  
"Hmmm..." She contemplated for a moment. "Anything. You choose." I chuckled at her and picked up a random movie and put it in. I didn't even look at the case.

"So what are we watching?"  
"I don't know..." She giggled at me and I turned off the lights and sat next to her. She snuggled into the blanket and placed her head on my shoulder, I placed my arm around her waist. I could feel the bump emerging. I wondered if it would be a boy or a girl. I didn't really care which one it was.

"Edward why did you have to put on the original When a Stranger Calls? It's old!" Bella complained.  
"I didn't even know we had it, and besides it's a good movie." I said. She shook her head and placed it on my shoulder again.

It started and as soon as the first phone rang Bella jumped. "Are you alright love?" I asked. She nodded but every time something slightly scary would happen she would jump. I picked her up and placed her on my lap. I wound my arms around her; stroking her stomach.

She turned and hid her face in the crook of my neck. She was getting bored with it because she hated scary movies, as I no know.

She started placing kisses up my neck, I tried to focus on the movie and in the end gave up and turned it off. She moved on to my jaw. I took her face away from my jaw and to my mouth. She blushed and giggled a little. I smiled back.

We were making out when Emmett barged through the door and interrupted. "Oh, sorry guys...I'll just...leave..." He said and slowly backed out of the room.

"Why is he always the one to barge in on us Edward?" Bella voiced. I chuckled.

"I don't know love. But it's late and you need your sleep." I said and picked her up.

"Edward, I can walk you know." She said.  
"I know, I just never get tired of having you in my arms." I whispered in her ear.

That was the truth. The moment I'd first met her I had dreamt of carrying her over the threshold. I never got tired of it. When we finally did get married I was overjoyed to finally get to do it.

I was thinking about our honeymoon now. We had gone on vacation to the Grand Canyon because we had both wanted some quiet and time by ourselves. Plus we had both wanted to see the canyon.

_Flashback_

"_Oh Edward it's amazing. Even better than I imagined it to be!" My sweet new wife said to me. I smiled and took her in my arms._

"_I love you." I said and she replied,  
"And I love you." I smiled like an idiot. We were staying at the Altova on the south rim of the canyon. Here it was fantastic. We ate and then decided to go for a walk, even though during the night you couldn't see any of the canyon because it was so dark. But I wasn't really intent on looking at the towering plummets of the canyon. I had a beauty right in front of my eyes._

"_What are you grinning like an idiot about?"  
"You." I said and kissed her. It was the sweetest kiss we had ever shared. I don't even know why. As we walked home we chatted idly about nothing of importance. _

_It was so simple, yet one of the best things ever._

_End of flashback_

As we both got ready for bed, I was remembering when we bought the house. Good times.

We settled in for the night and Bella fell asleep on my chest almost instantly. I lay there though for hours, just thinking about her and rubbing her stomach. I couldn't wait until our child was born.

I couldn't get to sleep so I went down to the kitchen for a midnight snack. Emmett was in there eating the leftovers from dinner. Nobody could resist Bella's wonderful cooking. "Hey."

"Hi"

"Can't sleep?" I asked him.

"No. I haven't had any sleep since our fight. I miss her Edward. I can't live without her. She is my life. I mean, I've slept in the same bed as her since Australia. I miss her way to much. Help me win her back." He pleaded.

I sighed and got some cookies that were in cabinet as well as milk. I felt just like a little kid. Emmett took some of my cookies too. "I'll help you as long as you don't steal my cookies!" I warned him. He nodded.

"What happened when you went over there today?" I asked.

"Well, first off I just went inside and gave Winter a huge hug. I miss her too. Then Rose and I hugged you know, for Winter. Then you know we had dinner and everything, just pretending to be a happy family. I know Winter knows that something just isn't right." I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Then we put Winter to bed and she told me to get out. I got on my knees Edward and she still wouldn't forgive me."

"Well...okay...now tomorrow you are going to buy some roses. A whole bunch of them, all different colours. Then I want you to go home before she gets home and place them everywhere. Or all on the bed or table or something. Then after that I want you to right a note, on some really nice paper or something, saying how sorry you are and expressing all of your feelings about her and the situation."

"Edward you are the best! That has to work. What else?" He asked. I chuckled at him.

"Buy her favourite perfume and wrap it up, put it amongst the roses. Do you guys have something special that would bring tears to her eyes?" I asked.

"Well...I could buy her a toy plane or train...that would be cool, although I don't know." He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Do you have a song or something?" I questioned. His face lit up.

"Nah...oh wait! I have the best song idea." He practically jumped out of the seat.

"Which one?"

"Wonderful Tonight. You know the one by Eric Clapton? It's perfect! Thanks Edward man, you're the best!" He said, clapped me on the shoulder and walked to the spare room. I smiled, that would be perfect.

I went back to bed and fell asleep instantly; knowing that I'd helped Emmett.

* * *

**EMMETT.**

I paced up and down the isle of the flower shop. I was waiting for them to finish doing up the roses. I thought that was cleaver of Edward, considering her name was Rosalie- Rose for short, and the fact that she was my rose.

"Mr. McCarty! Your roses are ready!" The lady said. I rushed over and she helped me take them to my car. I had about two hours before Rose would get home. It was good because today was a Thursday and Winter stayed later after school (if you could call it school) she played softball. My little superstar. I smiled at the thought.

I rushed home and took all the roses out carefully and arranged them on the coffee table. She always walked into the lounge before anything else. I arranged them in just the right order and placed the note and a bottle of her favourite perfume (Elizabeth Arden Green Tree Tropical) on top of it. I made sure it was right and made sure I unlocked the back door before running out the front and locking the front door. I drove my car around the block and ran back to our house.

I locked the back door and set up the stereo. Making sure the remote worked from my hiding place. It did. Score! I saw her car pull up and she got out. She looked tired and upset. I caused this. Why did I have to be such an idiot? I wish I could turn back time.

She walked in and I heard her place her bag down and her keys. I heard her pause, she could smell the roses. I could see her now from my hidey hole.

She walked into the lounge and looked stunned. I saw her eyes glisten with tears and she smiled. She sniffed at the roses and her smile grew bigger.

She picked up the perfume and giggled, and then she started to read the note.

_Rosalie,_

_I know you are so mad at me, and frankly I would be too. I mean I couldn't have been more of a bigger idiot. I honestly didn't think it through properly. I never wanted to endanger anybody. Especially you and Winter. You two are my life._

_I wanted to protect you so much it hurt. I never would have done this if I didn't have good intentions. I know you like the roses. I got them for you because your name is Rose and you are the rose of my life. You are my rose. I could never ever live without you._

_I haven't been able to sleep. I'd love to say I haven't been able to eat but well we both know that's never going to happen. I miss you so much it hurts like crazy. Everything reminds me of you. Everything. I feel so down without you around. That rhymed. But anyway._

_Please, please, please forgive me. I love you! You are most important woman in my world. I miss you. I want to be with you. I want to gently touch you and cup your cheek in my hand as I stare into your beautiful blue eyes. I want to run my fingers through your wonderful blonde hair. I want to snuggle and cuddle with you, just to be close to you. I want to hold your hand at a restaurant and have others be jealous and think that I'm the luckiest guy in the world to be sitting with such a wonderful woman._

_I want to you to know how beautiful you are in my eyes Rosalie. I want you to know how much I cherish and adore you. I have already given you my heart, and I want you to love it forever. I hope I have your heart back because I will never stop loving you. Ever._

_I long for you to be back in my arms Rosalie. _

_I love you and will forever._

_Yours forever and ever and ever and ever and ever. _

_Emmett. (Your stupid, idiot, loving husband)_

I saw tears fall from her eyes and I wanted to comfort her so badly. She looked up from the note and around the room. Probably waiting for me to appear.

I pushed the play button and she jumped a little. I smiled as she smiled when Eric Clapton's voice filled the room.

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."

I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes.  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.

It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight.

She was standing in the middle of the room, tears streaming down her face. I stepped out of my hiding spot and smiled tenderly at her.

"OH Emmett!" She said and raced into my arms. It felt so good to just have her there. "I missed you so much! I haven't been able to sleep either. I love you and of course I forgive you! You are the sweetest husband a girl could get!" She said.

I cupped her cheek in my hand and stared into her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. I kissed her and she kissed me back. It had to be the best kiss of my life. "I'm sorry." I mumbled into her hair.

"And so am I. I can't believe you remembered that Wonderful Tonight was my favourite song Emmett! I told you once! And that was in Australia! I love you like crazy too!" She mumbled back.

We sat down on the lounge and she marvelled at the roses. This was perfect.

"Thank-you Emmett." She said. I smiled. I so owed Edward big time for this. Thank god for his romantic skills. Even if he was a prude for so long. I chuckled at the thought and Rose shot me a strange look. I just kissed her.

There was a knock on the door and Rose and I jumped up. I opened the door and there was our Winter with one of the mums from softball. "Hey you!" I said and she jumped into my arms. I spun her around and kissed her on the head.

"Well, I have to split. I'll see you next week. Bye." The mum said.

"Yeah. Thanks a billion!" I said and closed the door.

"Daddy!" She said happily.

"Hey sweetie. How was practice?" I asked.

"It was so cool! I hit a home run daddy!" She practically yelled as I put her down.

"YES! That's my girl! Way to go sweetie!" I said and high fived her.

"What's that nice smell? Hi mummy!" She yelled and ran to Rosalie. She was growing up so fast. She was changing right before my very eyes. I didn't want her to grow so quickly. Soon she wouldn't be my little girl anymore. Soon she'd be all grown up. Damn and I'd be old! NO!

Oh wait. We had her when we were young! "YES!" I said. Rose and Winter both looked at me strangely.

"I was just thinking. I'm going to be the coolest, hippest dad ever when you're in high school! Which is ages from now." I said. Rose shook her head and went to start dinner.

"Daddy, why are there so many flowers here?" Winter asked me.

"Because I love your mother." I said.

**_AN: Thats it for this chapter. Please review. Hope you liked it! Love you all. Nickynoo!_**


	4. Ultrasound

_**AN: Sorry it has taken a while to update. But not to fear I am on school holidays! Eight weeks! YAY! So that means that I can update a whole lot more frequently! LOL! R&R Please.  
**__**Dean Vernon: You robots are a disgrace to this university! Whenever a fire alarm is pulled, Robot House. Whenever the campus liquor store is looted, Robot House. Whenever a human corpse is desecrated-**__**  
**__**Bender: Now I can explain that...**_

**BELLA**

I woke up and groaned, then sprinted out of bed to the bathroom. I wiped off my mouth and pulled my hair back. I was smiling like an idiot though. It always made me smile to think that I was going to be having a baby. I giggled a little and then showered.

I was standing in front of the mirror staring at my stomach. It was getting bigger. I didn't like it. I made an effort when getting ready today. I didn't have to work, because it was the weekend and I was going out with Alice. She had insisted we go shopping for cute maternity clothes.

I pointed out the fact that she had her own line of maternity clothes and she had just shrugged. Alice was already getting bigger than me and she was two weeks behind me in her pregnancy. I shook my head and headed downstairs.

Edward was smiling to himself. "Why so happy?" I asked while placing a kiss on his temple. I walked over to the fridge and found myself something for breakfast.

"I just got two fantastic phone calls. The first was Emmett saying Rosalie has forgiven him and that he owed me big time for some tips I gave him." He paused and I rolled my eyes at him.  
"My loving husband. Always looking out for people. What was the second call?"

"A patient of mine was in a coma like state woke up around four. Which is really great. Oh and speaking of that I need to go!" He said and jumped up. I smiled at him.

He ran over to me and kissed me, lucky I was sitting down because my knees went weak. Then he leant down and kissed my stomach and kissed it too. I waved goodbye as he headed out the door.

After he left and I cleaned up I drove over to go pick Alice up. We were chatting aimlessly when her phone buzzed. "Hello?"

"What? Oh. Well I think I can make it today although my husband can't and I really wanted him to be there." She said. I guessed it was about her ultrasound that was scheduled for tomorrow.

"Okay. Just let me check." She placed her hand on the speaker and looked at me. "Can you accompany me to the ultrasound today please? I want somebody to be there and Jasper can't make it because he's still in Boston."

I nodded, I didn't care, and it got me out of shopping. "Yeah sure that's fine. Although the next one will have to be soon because my husband will be dying to see the baby." She said.

"Okay then. See you soon. Bye." She hung up and faced me. "I really wanted Jasper to come." She looked sad and she pouted.

I smiled. "I know what you mean Al. Okay so are we going now?" I asked. She nodded and I turned around.

She hadn't had an ultrasound yet; I had had my first one about a week ago, with Edward. She gripped my hand tightly as we headed inside. We waited patiently as others went inside.

"Mary Alice Whitlock?" The doctor asked. Alice stood up.  
"It's just Alice!" She said happily as we made our way into the room.

"Okay so we need to weigh you first and then you can hop on the bed." Alice nodded and gulped at her weight. She was heavier than me too, and she was so much tinier than me (that's without the baby).

"How many weeks are you Alice?"  
"Well I'm two weeks behind Bella. So that's...ummm..."

"You're 11 weeks Alice." I said.  
"Thanks!" She said.  
"You seem a bit heavy for 11 weeks. Okay let's get you onto the bench." Alice hopped up onto it and pulled her shirt up. The doctor or Dr. Marquez spread the cold stuff onto Alice's stomach and she giggled. I giggled myself at her.

The machine started up and I took Alice's hand. "Well congratulations Alice. Here are your two soon to be babies!" Dr. Marquez explained. Alice's faced was shocked, mine probably mirrored hers.

"TWO?! I'm having twins?!" She exclaimed. That's what it looked like on the monitor.

"Why yes you are." Dr. Marquez stated. Alice had always loved twins and had wanted her own. I pulled my hands up to my ears as I heard the faint sound of Alice's scream of delight. Dr Marquez rubbed her ears.

"Congrats Alice. I know you've always wanted twins." I said and she hugged me. My eyes widened. Oh no! This means more shopping! "No." I said quietly and Marquez and Alice both looked at me.

"Nothing. I'm alright." I said. They both shook their heads and Alice wiped off the goo from her stomach and we hopped up.

"Now we go shopping!" She said happily. The doctor printed off a picture of the twins and we bounced out of the doctor surgery.

Let me tell you, after all the years I have know Alice, I have never gotten used to the shopping. Never. I talked her out of buying too many things because we would be constantly getting bigger as the months wore on. She frowned at that but continued shopping with as much enthusiasm none the less.

We were back at my house and Alice and I were sitting on the couch discussing babies. "Do you want twin boys, twin girls, or a boy and a girl?" I asked Alice.

"Hmmm....twin girls, defiantly! Although I bet I'll get a boy and a girl. I'm sure of it. What about you, boy or girl?"

"Boy." I said and she nodded.

"Names?" She asked.

"Well I haven't really discussed it with Edward, but I really love the name Nathaniel, you know Nate for short. And I wanted to use Edward's middle name Anthony, because it's been in his family for years." I said.

"So, Nathaniel Anthony Cullen. Or Nate Cullen. I like it!" She stated. "What about for a girl?"

"You know how I'm always thinking that different names are cool? Well I thought about Violet."

"It's not _that _different. Middle name?"

"Here's the thing, I wanted it to be Violet Melody Cullen." I bit my lip and Alice's smiled brightened.  
"I like it! It sounds so cool and I would kill to have that name. You should tell Edward." She said. I nodded in agreement.

"What about you?" I wanted to know what she would pick.

"I like different names too. I have planned it all out yet but I really like the names, Sky-for a boy, Lily, Alexander and Delilah." She said.

"I like them too" I laughed and she joined in.

"I really liked the name Summer, then I remembered about Winter. Rose would be all like 'now our kids are Winter and Summer! That's not fair Alice! I supposed Edward and Bella should name there kids Autumn and Spring!' she would say. I could see it now." She said. I chuckled at her and shook my head. That would have been funny.

There was a knock on the door and I looked out the window to see Jasper's car. "Your husband is here." I told Alice, she jumped up and ran to the door.

"Well I missed you too sweetheart! I love you." I heard her mumbled a reply and drag him inside.

"Jasper guess what? We're having twins!" She exclaimed excitedly. Jasper's face lit up and he kissed her.

"Why did you come to my place? Why didn't you go home first?" I asked Jasper. I didn't really like seeing my friends in make-out mode.

"Oh. I figured she'd be here because you two and sometimes Rose hang out on Saturday's together." He said. I laughed and shook my head. I heard Edward pull into the driveway and decided to go start dinner.

"Hey Jasper, Alice. Did you have a good time in Boston man?" I heard Edward ask. Jasper replied. I could practically hear Alice's excitement just waiting to tell Edward the news.

"Edward we're having twins!" She shouted and I could hear her bouncing. He congratulated them and came to find me.

"Hello my love." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck and started to rub my shoulders. I sighed as the motion soothed me. I'd been stressed a lot lately.

"I missed you Edward." I whispered. He stopped and turned me around.

"I missed you too Bella. I love you." I didn't get a chance to reply as he pressed his lips against mine. I placed my hands on his shoulders and then moved them around his neck. I started playing with his hair at the top of his neck.

"Hey Bella, Edward, we're going home. I'll catch you later alright?!" Alice said. "I don't want to disturb your session so. Bye! Love you guys!" Alice yelled from the hallway.

"Yeah bye you two!" Jasper contributed. Edward and I didn't pay attention to them and just kept doing what we were doing. You could hear the smile in Jasper's voice as he said goodbye.

"So love, what did you buy today?" Edward asked while we were washing up. I smirked at him.

"Oh, just some maternity clothes and I had to buy some special maternity underwear seeing as my breasts are growing. It's very sexy underwear." I said seductively. I heard Edward drop a plate back into the sink. I smiled again and kept on drying the dishes.

"Well then. I guess I'll have to see them." He said and scooped me up in his arms while kissing me. How he could still lift me, I had no clue. We made out while he took me upstairs.

I giggled as he placed me on the bed. "You know...I'm not wearing them..." I pointed out.

"Yes, but I don't care..." He said.

_**AN: That's it. Hope you enjoyed. Yay Alice having twins. Oh and the names for Bella and Edward's baby are going to be one or the other, but I'm not telling the sex. Oh and Alice and Jasper's babies are going to have the names I pointed out, depending on what sexes they are too. Please review for me. :) please. Lots of love. Nickynoo**_


	5. When we first met

BELLA

I huffed as I pulled myself out of my car. I waddled into the school and all the kids looked at me with wide eyes. I don't think half of them realised why I was getting so huge. I was thankful that I wasn't too big yet, even if I was giant.

I sighed as I sat down at my desk. I was now 25 weeks pregnant. Which is six months and one week. I honestly couldn't wait to have this baby. I was constantly going to buy new clothes (thanks to Alice) and I was constantly having to struggle to get up and down and what not. Not to mention the fact that I couldn't see my toes anymore.

I felt like a whale. Being around Edward made me feel even more horrible. He was always saying that I looked wonderful and he loved me, although it didn't make me feel better. How could he think I looked wonderful when I was a whale?

The bell rang and all the children piled into the room looking so happy. Once they sat down they shut up immediately. I had trained them well. "Good morning class!" I said cheerily.

"Good morning Mrs Cullen!" They sung back. Unlike other classes mine was happy to see me and begin the day.

"Okay today kiddies we are going to have a spelling test! Get out your books and pencils alright!" I said happily. They were in fourth year and could all spell really well. None the less though they were easy words.

The rest of the day was spent on maths and spelling, although after lunch I decided art would be a nice change. Some of the students in the class were really talented kids. At the end of the day I was glad to finally go home. I stood up out of my chair and made my way to the car. The teacher car park was around the back of the school and wasn't all that safe, that's why I always went out with another teacher.

Today was no different and I made it to my car without injury. I had to be so much more careful now that I was pregnant. As I went inside I took off my shoes and lay myself down on the couch. Edward walked in the door about half and hour later.

"Bella I'm home." He sang from the front door. As he walked in he looked so happy.

"Why are you so happy?" I said. He smiled again and walked over to me, kicking his shoes off and taking his jacket off on the way.

"Because, I'm finished work for the day and I am home. As well as the fact that I finally get to see my wonderful, lovely, beautiful wife after hours of work! I love you Bella." He said and kissed me on the forehead.

I snorted. "I love you too." I said, his brow furrowed.

"Why did you just snort Bella?" He asked.

"I can't honestly see how you can see me as beautiful when I'm the size of a semi-trailer!" He sighed and rolled his eyes. He sat down next to me on the couch.

"Bella, Bella. I have told you many, many times before how beautiful you are. How can _you _not see that? Everybody else does Bella. And you are not just beautiful, you are more than beautiful can describe."

"I know you and everybody else thinks I'm 'beautiful' but honestly I'm huge Edward!" I complained.

"Yes Bella, but I think it makes you even more beautiful because you're having my child. I love you so much and you are beautiful, and to think that you look like this because you are having _my _baby then I think it makes you even more beautiful alright Bella. I'm not going to say it again because you are going to believe me this time!" He said. I smiled. I guess he did have a point.

"Okay Edward. I believe you. And I love you too." He kissed me and then stood up putting his hand out.

"I'm not getting up!" I said, and he chuckled.

"Yes you are because I'm taking you out to dinner. You need to go get ready." He smiled. I gave him my hand and he pulled me up with ease.

"How you think I'm not heavy I do not know!" I said as I waddled up the stairs. I stood in front of my wardrobe for about ten minutes.

Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach. "Love, it doesn't matter what you wear. I love you for you." He said. I giggled.

He walked into the wardrobe and picked out a dress. I thanked him and went to go change. My dress was black so it was slimming and it was one of Alice's designs. Her store had opened up about two months ago and was raking in the cash. Alice had hired a company to make her clothes and she just designed them now. They were for all sizes and her maternity wear was a huge hit. (No pun intended on the huge part)

The plain black dress had a back that was V shaped and the front accentuated my breasts (They were getting even bigger now I was further along in my pregnancy). I put on some flat shoes that were blue and matched my purse.

"See. You look great love!" Edward said. I kissed him on the cheek and he grabbed my hand and we headed out the door. "I think the last time we went out to dinner was...a long time ago!" I said and he just laughed.

* * *

EDWARD

My Bella was so stunning it was so hard to believe she was real. I loved her to death. Tonight was special, although I don't think she remembered. She was so stressed out about everything.

Today was the day we had first met, the day we headed off to Australia for a fate filled trip, the day we all found love. I knew Rose and Emmett were just spending it home with Winter and having a nice dinner. Jasper had taken Alice to the White Mountains to Loon National Park. She loved it there.

I was taking Bella to dinner and she had no idea it was the best day of my life. She was tired and I could tell. "Don't worry love, we won't be out late." I chuckled. She nodded. Once we got to the restaurant and raced around the car to help her out.

"Thanks." Her voice was so sweet. I led her inside and I wrapped my arm more protectively around her when I noticed that the host was staring down her top. I shook my head, he hadn't noticed me.

"Table for Cullen." I stated. He nodded and told us to follow him. He kept staring down there with no shame. "I'd appreciate it if you would stop staring down _my wife's _top!" I hissed at him and he turned to leave. He looked shocked that I had noticed.

No tip for him.

I smiled at Bella who was smiling right back at me. "Thankyou. I hate it when they do that with no shame what so ever!" She stated. So she _had _noticed.

"No problem love." We ate while discussing the day.

"You know how a few months ago I had that patient who I thought wasn't going to make it? Well he's up and walking around like he was our age." Her smile widened and she took my hand that was sitting on the table.

"I knew he would. My man can save anybody." She said. We finished dinner and got in the car. I didn't leave the host a tip, our waiter was nice though. I drove in another direction and she noticed. "Edward where are we going?" She asked confusedly.

"You'll see!" I said. She smiled and shook her head. I pulled up to the pond/lake near our house. I helped her out again and led her down to the lake.

"Edward! Oh it's wonderful!" She gasped as she saw all the flowers spread around everywhere. She hadn't noticed that I had flowers behind my back. I gave them to her.

"Oh it's so beautiful. Thank-you! But why..?" She asked while sniffing the bouquet of flowers.

"I met you on this date. When we all were on the plane going to Australia. I love you Bella." I said. Tears started to leak from her eyes and I wiped them away with my thumb.

"Bella don't cry." I said.

"Tears of joy Edward! I love you too and thank-you. I can't believe I forgot!" She said smacking her head. I removed her hand and kissed her forehead.

"No need for that Bella, besides you have been busy and really stressed out because of the baby. It's alright love. Now, I know how tired you are, so let's go home." I said. She nodded and placed her head on my arm.

She fit so perfectly there. As we made out way back home she fell asleep. I carried her inside to bed. She was perfect.

I fell asleep soon after and awoke what felt like hours later. It was. I didn't have to work today. Neither did Bella. We could spend the whole day just lounging around.

"Na na na na, na na na na, yeah!" Bella sang while making breakfast.

"Love, why are you singing High School Musical songs? That's interesting." I asked.

"No, I'm not! It is a High School Musical Two song! Oh and the fact you know that it is, is what is interesting!" She said.

"Touché Bella. You must be in a good mood then?"

"Yup!" She said popping the P.

"May I ask why?" I questioned. Moving around so I could wrap my arms around me two most favourite people.

"No reason...well...it's just...I don't know. I'm just happy!" She said while flipping a pancake. I chuckled and went to go get plates for breakfast. After we finished eating Bella made an announcement.

"You are going to clean up these dishes and I'll see you later!" She said while standing up and kissing me goodbye.

"Where are you going Bella?" I asked.

"Somewhere! Now, I'll be back later on! Okay. I love you." She said and headed out the door. I rolled my eyes. That woman made me wonder sometimes. I sighed and headed into the lounge room to watch TV.

* * *

BELLA

I rushed out the door. I was in a good mood because Edward was going to love this. I had called his parents this morning to ask what he could possibly want that we didn't have something to blow his mind. He was really going to love this.

I still couldn't believe he never told me. I frowned at this but then started smiling again. He really would love this. His parents were so happy when we told them I was pregnant, they rushed down here to congratulate us. They were the best parents-in-law a girl could want. Charlie and Renee seemed identically happy as Carlisle and Esme.

I practically jumped out of the car when I got to the store. I was inside when I realised that I had no idea which one to get. My shoulders slumped. "Hmm..."

"Can I help you miss?" A young sales man asked.

"Oh yes you can! You see my husband did something really nice for me last night and I forgot all about the special occasion because I've been so busy and everything, and I didn't know he loved playing the piano because he never told me. I want to get him a piano, a really nice, good one!" I spoke really quickly and the sales guy 'Sam' looked confused.

"Sorry, I need a really fantastic piano for my husband." I said slowly. He nodded.

"Well then. Let's see, do you want a horizontal or vertical piano?" He asked me. My brow furrowed as I thought. He pointed to the different types.

"I want the horizontal one. Not to big and not too small."

"Okay, baby grand it is! Now these are very affordable and they sound great. The best we have is..." It took a while on choosing the perfect one and I doubled checked by asking a man in the store who looked like he knew what he was doing.

The piano was white and would fit in perfectly with our house. I was getting it delivered today. It would be there about an hour after I got home. I smiled and payed for it. Edward would be so happy and I would get to hear him play. Hopefully.

I made my way home with a huge smile on my face. I walked in to find Edward on the couch watching baseball. I rolled my eyes, men and there sports. "Hey love! What took you so long? Where did you go anyway?" He asked and stood up. I just kept on smiling and made my way to the couch with him.

"It's a surprise!" I said and he pouted.

"Bellahhhh!" He whinged.

"Now you know how I feel!" I said and kissed his pouting lips. He kissed me back. He looked tired. "Edward, I think you should go to bed. You look awfully tired!" I stated rubbing the forming bags under his eyes.

"I am tired. I think I might go have a granny nap. Are you going to join me?" He asked.

"I have grading to do, so no, but I may join you later..." I said. He nodded and headed up to bed. About half-an-hour later I went and checked if he was sleeping. Good, he was and by the look of it he was out for a while. When the truck arrived I greeted them with a huge smile.

"Hi. Okay now I'll show you where I want it and we can put it there." I said to the two burly looking guys.

"Okay, but us two will do all the work you just give orders." One of them said, I laughed and headed inside.

"My husband is asleep and I don't want him to wake up and find it just yet so we have to be quiet..." They nodded and I showed them where I wanted it. They brought it in separately. The top part and then the legs. After they set it up they placed the stool in front of it. I knew it would be perfect.

I ushered them outside. "Thank you thank you thank you! It's perfect. He'll love it!" I stated. They nodded and smiled. I payed them and they were about to give me change. "Keep it! You guys were really helpful with this and nice too." I waved goodbye and headed back inside.

I placed the big red ribbon/bow that I had bought on top. I smiled and went upstairs to see Edward just waking up. "How long was I asleep?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Only about an hour and a half. Now, for your surprise! Close your eyes!" I ordered. "Oh wait, you need to walk downstairs so...wait until we're down there." We headed downstairs and I told him to close his eyes again.

I placed my hands over his eyes and walked him in front of the piano. "Now, your parents told me about this little talent of yours and I hope you like it." I said.

I felt him twitching to know what it was. I took my hands off his eyes. I bit my lip in anticipation to what he would think. "OH MY GOD! BELLA YOU ARE THE BEST WIFE IN THE WORLD! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!" He screamed and started jumping up and down. Then he picked me up and spun me around.

I giggled. He kissed me passionately. "I'm glad you love it then!" I said happily. He was literally still jumping with joy.

"Now I want to know why you never told me." I asked.

"It just never came up. I should have told you! You are honestly the best! Thank you so much. Now, I have a song I want to play you." He said. I smiled.

"Good because I have been waiting a long time!" He sat down and patted the seat next to him. I waddled over and sat. His fingers ran once over the keys and he started to play. It was the most beautiful, melodic song I had ever heard.

It finished quietly and removed his fingers. I smiled. "Edward you're amazing. It was beautiful..." I said. He smiled tentatively.

"I wrote it for you. After we got back from Australia I was missing you so much that I decided to write it. It reminds me of you." He said. I felt tears prickle in my eyes.

"Really? Oh Edward!" I said and hugged him, well if you could call it a hug. My huge stomach got in the way.

"Yes really. I love you Bella. Thank you so much." He said for the millionth time.

"And I love you too. Its okay I wanted to get it for you." I said while smiling.

For the rest of the day I sat and listened to Edward play songs from memory. I had also bought a music book with songs from a bunch of movies he liked. He was playing them too.

Today was a perfect day. I was smiling as we fell asleep on the couch together.

AN: Hey guys. I update (duh). Hope you liked it. Please review. If I don't get 10 reviews I'm not going to update for 2 weeks! Honest! Lots of love. Nickynoo. Also i'm losing ideas for this story so it probably wont go for much longer. Just to let you know. :)


	6. You jinxed me!

_**AN: Well I got more than 10 reviews so I'm updating. :) Hope you enjoy it and REVIEW!!!!! I'm in a really good mood for some reason. So here is my newest chapter!!!! Oh and a link to Edward's piano is on my profile! While I was writing this I had a serious thing of Déjà vu! It was freaky.**_

ALICE

I heaved myself up off the lounge. Tonight the whole gang was going over to Bella and Edward's place for dinner and a catch up. We have all been so busy lately it's hard to keep in touch. I was tired and I didn't really want to do anything besides lying in bed eating chocolate and watching movies.

"Come on sweetheart. I know you don't want to go but you haven't seen your friends in a long time Alice." Jasper told me while helping me into the car. I nodded. I was now almost eight months pregnant. Bella was about to pop and she just wanted to have her baby. The last time I saw her she was complaining about it so much.

She was better off than me though. I had two, not one! I sighed and closed my eyes. We pulled up at Bella and Edward's place and Jasper helped me out of the car. I kissed him lightly and we made our way inside.

"Hey guys!" Everyone greeted. They were all here. Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and even Winter came. I smiled and gave her a hug. I huffed and flopped down onto one of the kitchen chairs. "So Alice, how anxious are you?" Emmett asked me with a mouthful of cheese and biscuits.

"Pretty anxious Emmett. You try walking around with an extra 45 pounds!" they all laughed.

"Well I'm not going to complain I've only got an extra 30." Bella said.

"Ahhh, how I wish I could have 30!" I laughed.

"Auntie Alice, auntie Bella, when am I going to have new friends?" Winter asked.

"In about a month for me!" Bella said.

"Soon." I said, "God I hope I don't have late birth. I couldn't handle this longer than nine months!" I said, Bella agreed.

"You know, most twins are actually premature." Rosalie said.

"In a way I would be happy," I said, "But then I wouldn't because my babies might be in trouble!" I said with a sad look on my face. They all cracked up. I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I noticed a brand new white piano. _Hmmm..._

I walked back into the kitchen just as dinner was being served up.

"So who plays the piano? I'm guessing its Edward because I don't think I've known Bella to play..." I said while stabbing a fork into my ravioli.

"Yeah, Bella bought me a piano for the anniversary of the day we met." Edward said. I nodded.

"Awww Bella you are so sweet." I said in a sickly sweet voice. She rolled her eyes.

"You should have seen him when he got it. He was jumping around like you when you find the perfect outfit!" She said. I frowned.

"That's not funny!" I said even though everybody was laughing. Truth was it was funny I just wasn't in a good mood. My mood was lightened though after the dinner we had. "Yummy Bella." Both of my kiddlywinks kicked at the same time.

"And my two little miracles think so too!" I said. Winter started to get up from her seat.

"Can I feel?" She asked and I nodded putting her hand where one of the babies had just kicked. She started giggling.

"Hey missy you used to do that. You were like pro lady with kicking; maybe you should start playing a sport that involves kicking!" Rose said happily. I remembered when Rose would complain about Winter kicking. It was quite funny sometimes.

Winter soon fell asleep and Rose and Emmett headed home. I said goodbye and hugged them both, Emmett complained that my stomach was in the way, so I hit him.

I wanted to hear Edward play the piano and Jasper said he hadn't heard him play in a long time so we dragged him to the piano. He started playing a lullaby and before I knew it I was asleep.

I woke up in bed at around 10.30. I groaned I still wanted to sleep. Just then a pain rocketed through my back. "Ahhh!" I screamed quietly. I sat up with difficulty. Wait! OH MY GOD! I felt the bed near my legs. It was wet.

"Damn Rose, jinx me." I said out loud. Now I was talking to myself. I took deep breaths, stay calm Alice, calm. That was hard without Jasper. Okay so I just got my first contraction and my water has broken. I took another deep breath. Let's go find Jasper.

I got out of bed and slipped on a pair of sweat pants. I was going into early labour and I worried about what I looked like? I walked to the door and decided I should wait for my husband before continuing down the stairs. "JASPER!" I yelled from the top of the stairs. I heard a shuffling and him walking over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Alice?" He asked calmly, which instantly calmed me down. Oh right, birth!

"Umm, I think we should go to the hospital." I said. He looked confused.

"Why? It's 10.40 at night sweetheart." He asked, and then a look of shock came over his face.

"Why do you think Jasper? My water just broke and I had a contraction." I said, he raced up the stairs in a true Bella fashion. As in tripping twice on the way. He started running around in circles.

I shook my head. "Go get my baby bag from the closet." He ran off and brought it back, "Now, help me get down the stairs and to the car." I said. I was really calm and he was freaking out.

"I'm going to be a dad. Okay, okay, okay, okay, oh god!" He said. I rolled my eyes and he helped me make my way down the stairs. He was calming down a little now. I grabbed the car keys and the house keys and locked the door on the way out. _Wow I am organised and so calm_. I thought.

Jasper helped me into the car and jumped in the front. The whole process of waking up and getting into the car had taken 20 minutes. I hadn't had another contraction so I was good for now. I got Jasper's phone out.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a panicky voice.

"Calling the hospital and then our friends okay!" I said, "Calm down baby." He instantly calmed. I giggled to myself. The hospital was 20 minutes. I called them first.

"Hi, I just wanted to let you know that Mary Alice Whitlock is in early labour and on her way to the hospital." I said, my voice sounded odd.

"Okay thankyou for notifying us. Miss Whitlock is the one with the twins?" She asked.

"Yes she is." I finished the phone conversation just as another contraction ripped through my body. I gripped my lower stomach and back.

"Are you alright Alice?" Jasper asked I nodded and called Bella.

"Hello?" Edward said groggily into the phone.

"Hey Edward just letting you know I'm in labour! And I'm going to the hospital! Bye!" I said quickly and hung up.

"Hello?" Rose said into the phone angrily. Even though I knew she wasn't in bed yet.

"Thanks for jinxing me Rose!"

"What?"

"I'm in early labour and on my way to the hospital. Just to inform you!"

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS AWESOME ALICE!" She yelled softly.

"Bye!" I said and hung up. Now to call the parents. We were almost at the hospital.

"I feel like I should be calling everybody." Jasper said, "Not you." He said I just chuckled and called my parents. It was earlier in Forks so that was good. I told my parents and Jasper's parents and they were on their way.

I finished calling everybody just as we reached the hospital. God it was still so busy late at night. Stupid drunk teenagers. "Hi, I'm Jasper Whitlock and my wife is in labour." He said calmly to the nurse. I was still really calm.

"Oh yes, we got your call. Now how far apart are your contractions and how long ago did your water break?" The desk lady asked.

"I've only had two-AHHH!" I said just as another one pulsed through me "Three and they are about 30-20 minutes apart. And my water broke about, almost an hour ago!" I said. The nurse stuck me in a wheelchair and wheeled me off. It was quite fun being wheel around. I was put into a robe thing and then giggled.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked me.

"Well it's usually Bella in the hospital, not me." I said. Why was I thinking of these things at the present time? I was lying on the bed as the contractions became stronger and more frequent. I was having a natural birth with no anaesthetic. I don't want my babies to be all drugged out. The doctor came in and checked my dilation.

"You're only at 6CM dilation so we have to wait a little longer Alice." I nodded, I was fine with that. I moaned and groaned as the pains became stronger. Maybe I should have used drugs. No.

Bella came racing through the door not to long after the doctor left. "OH my god Alice you're going into labour before me! I'm so happy for you, even if I did get woken up at bloody midnight!" She complained and hugged me. Edward clapped Jasper on the back and hugged me too. Rose and Emmett weren't coming until morning because of Winter. I got up and started walking around the room; apparently it helped the labour process.

The doctor came in and ushered everybody out. "8CM dilation. I'm going to do an ultrasound to check what way the babies are facing." She said. I still wasn't used to the goo they spread on my stomach, it was gross.

"Okay good, they are both facing in the proper direction. Makes my job a lot easier." She said and I laughed which turned into a groan. Stupid contractions. After the ultrasound she checked my dilation again. Now it was nine centimetres.

"The contractions are the worst for the last few centimetres of dilation. I'll be back soon and you can start to push!" She smiled. Jasper was pacing around the room.

"So, let me guess, your first?" I asked him.

"Yeah how can you tell?" He asked back.

"Because you look really nervous. Calm down she'll be fine and everything will go great. You have a great doctor." I said, he just laughed and started to rub circles on my stomach. The doctor came back in.

"Okay 10CM! Let's get this show on the road! You will need to put this on!" The doctor said to Jasper, he nodded and slipped them on with ease.

"I want you to focus on your breathing alright. Now when your next contraction comes I want you to push, and push hard okay?!" She said. Why was she so excited?

A contraction rocked and my natural instinct was to push. It felt odd but in a satisfying way. "Good, now every time you get a contraction we do the same thing." She said. I nodded and relaxed a little. I was going to get so sweaty.

I pushed, groaned, grunted and sighed many times during baby number one. After the head came out I felt a huge relief, the rest was easy peasy. The doctor came around and cut the cord and placed my baby in my arms. "Congratulations your first baby is a boy!" I smiled. A boy. Tears filled my eyes as did Jasper's as we looked at our first born baby boy. I smiled and kissed his head as he continued to cry. I handed him to the doctor and they left to clean him up.

"Here comes the second one!" I said as I pushed. Baby number two was a lot easier to get out.

"Congratulations you have fraternal twins, here's your baby girl." The doctor said. She was beautiful, even if she was covered in placenta and blood. I smiled as the doctor took her away to clean her and handed me my baby boy. I looked up at Jasper who was smiling down at us.

I handed him to Jasper. "Hello, I've been waiting for you for a while now." He said cooing to the baby. The doctor brought out our baby girl and handed her to me.

"Names?" She asked.

"For our baby boy we decided on Sky Alexander. And for our baby girl, Sophie Hope." I smiled. Sophie started to cry and I cooed her, my natural parental instinct kicking in. And of course as soon as Sophie started crying Sky started crying as well. I giggled at that.

They were quiet after not to long. I told the nurse to let Edward and Bella in. "Awww, they are so cute!" Bella said. Jasper handed her Sky and I handed Sophie to Edward. "So what did you call them?" Bella asked and I told her.

"Okay photo time!" Bella said and I groaned. I didn't want my picture taken right this very second. She pulled out the camera and I had Sophie and Sky in my arms and she snapped a picture then Jasper got in the picture and held Sky.

Then he held Sophie, then the twins. I smiled at the sight before me. They looked perfect in his arms. He would be a great dad. They both had brownish hair; it would probably get lighter as they got older. Their eyes were both blue, just like their daddy.

Sky and Sophie fell asleep soon after and Bella and Edward headed home. Luckily neither of the twins had any difficulty considering that they were premature. I was dead tired. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart. I love you!" Jasper said to me. I smiled again and pated the space next to me on the bed.

"Join me." He did and I rested my head on his chest. "Our babies are so beautiful." I said.

"I know, they are. I'm so happy, you did so great." I nodded. I was a little sore but I was happy that nothing went wrong and it wasn't that bad. I could hear the beat of Jasper's heart underneath my ear.

"Goodnight Jasper, goodnight Sky, goodnight Sophie." I whispered and kissed Jasper's chest.

"Goodnight Alice, Sophie and Sky." He whispered and kissed my head. I could see the twins from here; they looked so peaceful and sweet together. I loved them to death and would love the to death forever.

To all three of them I said, "I love you."

_**AN: that's all for now, Hope you liked it. A little longer than I though it would be. Oh and if something in the birth isn't quite right then don't blame me I'm 15 I haven't had the experience of child birth yet! Lol. Please R-E-V-I-E-W! Ha-ha. :) I will update as soon as I can. Please, please, please review. **_


	7. I'm not ready

_**AN: Here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it! If I haven't said this before or if I haven't said it in a while I have MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!! Or do I??? Nar I do. Please R&R!**_

EDWARD

I groaned as I rolled myself out of bed. Bella was yelling at me. I walked groggily into the bathroom where her voice was. "What is it love?" I asked her.

"Open you eyes Edward..." She said angrily. I opened my eyes and chuckled.

"My Bella, you always seem to get yourself into a pickle don't you?" I asked as I made my way over to the shower/bathtub. She was in the bathtub but the shower was still running. "Are you okay love? How did this happen?" I asked as I turned the shower off.

"I slipped what do you think?! Now help me up!" she replied angrily. I chuckled again, "DON'T laugh at me!" She warned me.

"Okay, okay I won't. Remember, 'if I was you mike I wouldn't mess with me, especially when there is a hormonal pregnant woman in the room!'"I said quoting her and she giggled. I helped her up.

"Edward I still need to have a shower...can you help me and make sure I don't fall? Please?" She asked biting her lip. I smiled and turned on the shower again. I stripped off and hoped in with her. "Yay I win!" She said and kissed me. I shook my head at her.

"What do you want to do on this fine Saturday my love?" I asked her while I cooked breakfast.

"As much as they don't want to admit it, they need time to relax, so I think we should go over to Alice and Jasper's place and look after Sky and Sophie."

"That's my girl, even if she's eight and a half months pregnant she still want to help others." I said as I dished up our pancakes.

She smiled and dug in. After we ate I called Jasper. "Hello?" He groaned. Oops, maybe I woke him up.

"Hey Jasper...how's it going?" I asked. He groaned again. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yes you did. And I am so tired, so is Alice, I was up all night so she could sleep and now I am dead tired. What do you want?" He asked me angrily.

"Sorry about waking you up. But Bella thought that you guys might want a rest so she said we should come over and take care of the twins for you, you guys can come over here and relax..."I said trailing off. He sighed.

"That sounds great man. Thank you so much. Hurry up!" He said and hung up. I laughed and told Bella to get up and let's get going. We headed out the door. Bella was angry that my car had survived for this long. So that's why she was cracking up when it wouldn't start.

"I guess we get to take _my _car." She said and got into her car. I was grumpy all the way to Jasper's place. As I knocked on the door I saw him, jeez he looked wreaked.

"Thank you so much guys. The twins are sleeping at the moment and so is Alice, but I'll stick her in the car." He said. I chuckled as his expression lit up at a thought to relax. Bella and I made our way inside and Jasper headed to the car with a passed out Alice in his arms.

I handed him my keys. He thanked us again and headed to our place. As soon as he left Bella sighed and got on the couch. And typically just when she sat down the twins started to cry. Bella got up and we went into the nursery.

I picked up Sophie while Bella grabbed Sky. I figured she was hungry, as was Sky. We fed them and burped them. Sophie was content on sitting in my arms watching TV with me. Bella was having difficulty, Sky wouldn't be quiet. Bella was freaking out because she didn't know what was wrong with him. I put Sophie's weight in one arm and held out my hand for Sky. Bella gave him to me while I handed Sophie to her.

I wrapped my arms around him and bounced him a little, he was quiet instantly. But then Sophie started to cry, right when Sky had fallen asleep. I saw a tear escape Bella's eye. I put Sky back in his crib and Bella handed me Sophie.

I rocked her until she stopped crying. But now I had a hormonal, pregnant wife that was crying. That was worse, much, much worse. I put Sophie back in the crib too and went to comfort Bella. "Love what is it, what's wrong?" I asked her as I rubbed circles on her back.

She hiccupped from crying, "It's just that... I... Edward I'm not ready to be a mum. I can't even get my friends kids to calm down; I'll never be able to do that with my kids. I'm not ready, I can't." She hiccupped again. I encircled her with my arms.

"Love, don't worry. It's just that you're nervous. You're worried about it. Trust me you'll be fine. Remember with Winter? You were fine with her and that's because you didn't think about your own kids then, but now you're just freaking out." I said to her. She looked up at me with a tear stained face.

"You think?" She asked me.

"Positive. Besides I'll be there for you and I love you." I said. She hiccupped again and put her head in my chest. Then she nodded.

"Its not fair that I have to go through all the stupid hormones and being fat and, and, and...just everything! It sucks!" She complained.

"Well love just think of it this way." I said and she looked up at me confused. "Once that little baby is out, we're both going to be hormonal. You know what I'm like when I don't get enough sleep..." I trailed off. She giggled. "You're right. Oh and by the way, if I want to sleep and you're dead tired, you'll be staying up!" She said with a scarily happy look on her face.

"Sure thing love. Sure thing." I said and kissed her. When the twins woke up again Bella was more comfortable and neither one of the kids was freaking her out. Jasper and Alice came back home later that night. They both looked so much better.

"Did you have a good relaxing day?" Bella asked as she hugged Alice.

"Yup we sure did. We vegged, slept and watched movies. Oh and we didn't clean up the popcorn!" Alice said happily.

"Thanks!" Bella said sarcastically. "Ouch." She then said and placed her hand on her stomach. "No need to kick so hard buddy!" She said. We all started laughing.

Bella and I left soon after that. "Ugh stop kicking me! I just want you out already!" She complained.

"I want you out too so mummy will stop being so complaining!" Bella glared at me. Her birth was scheduled in two weeks. We both couldn't wait. Frankly Bella wanted to have a premature birth.

"Maybe we could book an earlier birth?" She said to me.

"No Bella. We're doing this the all natural way." I said with an accent. She giggled.

"I know, I know." She replied and groaned again when the baby kicked her. I was hoping for a little baby girl. Don't ask me why but I was. Bella wanted a baby boy. Rosalie and Emmett had this crazy idea that if Bella had a girl then that girl could hook up with Sky. If it was a boy then he would hook up with Sophie.

My friends were weird. But to be honest, my baby girl would NOT be hooking up with any man. Not for a long, long time. But if it was Sky it would be better. I pulled myself out of my thoughts as we pulled into the house. Bella went straight to the fridge. I went to the living room to see the damage.

Damn Jasper and Alice. Messing with us. "They lied!" I yelled to Bella and she started laughing.

"Yep. Typical friends." Bella made us dinner and we ate it happily. The phone rung and I went to go pick it up.

"Hello, Cullen residence." I said. I was always so formal on the phone.

"Hello Edward. How are you?" It was my boss. Oh joy!

"I'm doing great. What about you?"

"Good, good. I have a favour to ask you." He said. I was right, figures.

"Yes?"

"Well you see there's this convention in Chicago and I want you to go."

"Why me? When is it?" I asked him.

"You would leave the day after tomorrow. You because you are our best doctor." I smiled, "It's only a four day thing, and you get paid extra." He said. I nodded.

"I would love to go." I took a deep breath, "But I can't, my wife's eight and a half months pregnant. I can't leave her here, what if she needs me?" I said to him. I turned to Bella who glared at me. She held up her finger.

"One moment sir," I said. "Yes?"

"Go Edward. Look you love these things I know you do. Ill be fine, I have Rosalie and Emmett, I would have Alice and Jasper if they weren't so busy. I love you and this will be a great experience." She said to me.

"But Bella. I don't want to leave you by yourself. What if you fall over again?" I said.

She rolled her eyes at me, "But Edward. I'm not going to fall over again. Well at least not on purpose. You'll be the first person I call if anything goes wrong alright. Just say you're going and ill tell you why later!" I sighed.

"Well sir, my wife wants me to go she thinks it's a good idea. So I guess I'm going." I said.

"Excellent! I'll email you the details! Good day Edward!" He said and hung up. Who says good day?

I was about to argue with her but she cut me off, "No buts! You are going to that convention and you are going to like it. Edward." She said. Okay I give in.

"You win love. I'll go, but I still feel bad." I said.

She smiled cheekily, "You can make it up to me..." She said, I waltzed over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"How so?" I smiled.

"You can play me my song..." She said and my face went confused. "That's what you get for having a sick mind Edward." She said and patted me on the shoulder. Then headed to my piano. I loved that woman. So much.

I followed behind her like a faithful hound. Then played her the lullaby. She fell asleep on my shoulder. I carried her up to bed, and then went to go check my email. Four days wasn't that long. I remember when we had just gotten back from Australia; we were apart for so long.

I couldn't get down to see her and she couldn't come up to see me. We were both so busy with preparing for collage, and what not. It had only been about three weeks into the separation but I was desperate.

My parents wouldn't allow me to go because everything was so busy. Charlie didn't really want me staying over at their house either.

_Flashback (yes another one!)_

_I jumped out of my window, hoping that my parents hadn't heard. I snuck into the garage and opened the door manually, that way it didn't make noise. I silently got in the car and sped off. I drove to Bella's house; I knew the address and hoped to just find it._

_It was late, about midnight when I arrived. Almost all the lights were out; there was one light still on. I could see a figure moving around. I hoped it was Bella's room. I got out of the car and like a typical teenager in love picked up some pebbles and aimed at the window. I saw the figure stop moving and walk over to the window._

_I knew it was Bella as soon as she stepped near the window. She peeked out from the curtain and had a confused look on her face. She pulled back and opened the window. "Edward?" She said and her face broadened into a smile. _

"_Hi." I said. She turned around and walked off. Now I was the confused one. But when she opened the door I realised that she was just coming to let me in. She ran to me and in a true fashion of herself tripped on the wet grass. I caught her sort of like we were doing a dip in the tango. _

_She smiled. "Oopps."_

_I kissed her with all my might and pulled her up at the same time. I let her breathe and started to kiss her neck. "Edward I've missed you. Way too much. I love you."_

"_I love you too. But I missed you more." I felt the goose pimples on her arms and shook my head. "Let's go inside Bella you're freezing!" I said. She giggled. I wrapped my arm around her and we walked inside._

"_Be quiet, Charlie is sleeping." She said. I nodded and she showed me around, even though it was midnight. "That's Charlie's room and this is my room!" She whispered happily. _

_Her room was cute. As soon as she closed the door I attacked her. She attacked me back. We started making out on her bed. "Bella it's late. Sleep love." I said and she nodded against my chest. I pulled blankets up around her and myself. _

_It was the best night's sleep I'd had in ages. I woke up and kissed her forehead lightly. I got up and looked out the window, lucky I had moved my car last night. Charlie had left, perfect._

"_Edward! Come back to bed!" Bella complained. I chuckled and headed back over to my angel. She wrapped her arms tightly around me, "No more escaping. You are not leaving!" She said forcefully._

"_Nor do I want to love." I kissed her head again. _

"_No, no. No head kisses, only proper kisses!" She said. I rolled my eyes and chuckled again. I kissed her 'properly' this time and she smiled against my lips._

_We were so busy making out that we didn't here a car pull up. Either did we hear Charlie's footsteps coming up the stairs to Bella's room. Or the door opening. "Hey Bella do you know where my...OH MY GOD!" Bella and I broke apart and she blushed. I was fidgeting._

"_Hi...dad..." Bella said. Charlie looked like he was about to explode with anger._

"_GET...OUT...OF...MY...HOUSE!" He said loudly and slowly._

"_No don't! Dad!" Bella said. I was confused on where to go. I stayed put and glanced between the two of them._

"_Dad I haven't seen Edward in ages. What's wrong with him coming over?" She said._

"_Nothing...I just....I don't like coming home to see my daughter...with her...boyfriend...in my house! Sorry, I overreacted. Just a little. Carry on!" Charlie said and went to head out the room then he stopped._

"_How long has he been here?" He asked sceptically. Bella looked at me giving me a look that said 'lie for me'. _

"_I got here this morning." I said calmly._

"_Then where's your car?" Oh crap. Damn think, think._

"_I couldn't remember which number house was yours, so I parked down the end of the street and walked up and down to find it. I saw Bella's truck and knew it was you're place." I said. Go Edward! Did I just say that? Think it, whatever!_

"_Oh, okay." He said, still not sure whether to trust me or not. I wouldn't if I were him. Isn't he a police guy? He went to walk out again._

"_What did you come home for dad?" Bella asked._

"_Oh, yeah. I realised I didn't have my tool tray thing, do you know where it is?" He asked._

"_It's under the laundry cupboard." He nodded and headed out again. I looked to Bella and she told me to stay quiet for a while. When he finally left again she spoke. "OH God that was embarrassing! Thank you for lying, you know I can't." She giggled. I kissed her again._

"_Good, you remembered where we were up to!" She said. _

_End of yet another Flashback_

I smiled as I remembered that day. I headed up to bed not long after to go sleep with my angel once again.

_**AN: I know it's been forever since I updated. Hope you liked it. Writers block isn't a good thing. I have so many ideas for new stories but I have to finish my old ones first! This will end soon. Seriously. The Alice story I will update soon, for those of you who read it too! Love you lots, thanks for sticking with me on this.**_

_**P.S. I won't update unless I get 15 reviews! **_

_**Nickynoo.**_

_**Hayley: My mother stole my boyfriend!**__**  
**__**Stan: Your boyfriend stole my wife! Let's get back at them by dating each other! Wait a minute. Daddy didn't think that through.**_

_**Stan: I got the promotion, Francine!**__**  
**__**Francine: Yes, but you lost my respect. You're not the man I married.**__**  
**__**Stan: And you're not the man **__**I**__** married.**__**  
**__**Francine: That doesn't make any sense.**__**  
**__**Stan: It doesn't have to. I got a promotion!**_

_**Random. American Dad.**_


	8. I'm HORMONAL!

_**AN: SO sorry I was on holidays and I have writers block. Am I really that predictable? You all said the same thing in your reviews! Well that's what happens when you have block. Hope you like this chapter. SORRY! REVIEW!**_

BELLA

I tossed again. "AHH! BAH!" I said loudly. And now I was talking to myself. Edward had left today and I couldn't sleep. I huffed and got up, I guess I'll have a midnight snack. Well after midnight. I put my fluffy slippers on.

I love my fluffy slippers. I waddled down the stairs and to the fridge. I jumped when I heard the phone ring. I rushed over; well as fast as rushing goes for a pregnant woman. "Hello?"

"Bella did I wake you?"

I sighed in content. "No. I couldn't sleep and I was hungry so I came to get a snack." I giggled.

"I couldn't sleep either."

"How's the convention going?" I asked.

"Really well actually. I'm having a lot of fun. But I still wish you were here."

"Yeah...but what would I do in Chicago? Huh? Nothing. Besides I'm having fun here all by myself."

He chuckled. "Oh are you really? I hate this. I miss you way to much and I've only been gone since seven." I sighed.

"Yeah I know. I feel the same. I can't sleep without you." I started to eat my wagon wheel. "Mmmm."

"Do you have somebody else there with you Bella?" Edward asked. That boy honestly doesn't know how much I love him.

"Yes. I've replaced you Edward. His name is Mr. Wagon Wheel." I giggled.

"That wasn't funny love."

"Yes it was and you know it! I really have to go to sleep. Can you hum to me?" I asked.

"Sure thing love. Tell me when your in bed." I waddled up the stairs finishing off my wagon wheel. Edward started to hum to me and I feel asleep quickly. I woke up the next day late into the morning.

I was groggy that was for sure. Somebody was pounding on the front door. I made my way downstairs and yanked the door open to see Alice standing there with Sky and Sophie. I smiled and shook my head.

I took Sky off her and we went to go sit on the couch. "What are you doing here Alice?" I asked her.

"I wanted to visit you. Besides I thought you might be lonely considering that Edward's not here." She said.

"And let me guess Jasper's busy today and you didn't want to be alone and you wanted help with the twins? Am I right?" She laughed and I joined in.

"Yes you are. But I miss you Bella, I mean I've been so busy and I haven't seen you in forever! So let's talk!" She said happily.

We talked about everything while we ate and drank coffee and cooed over the twins.

I haven't had this much fun with Alice for a long time. We decided to call Rosalie and ask if she wanted to come out with us. She agreed to meet us at our favourite coffee cafe. It was called Tested. We loved it.

Rosalie brought Winter along and she was entertained by Sky and Sophie and they were entertained by her. After that Alice dragged us shopping. I begged her to stop after an hour. My feet were killing me, the twins were getting bored and so was Winter.

I got to see Emmett and Jasper as well when they came to pick up Rose and Alice. "You know Bella, I bet that you'll go into labour while Edward is in Chicago. It always happens in the books and movies." Rosalie stated.

"Great! And now its going to happen because you're the bloody jinx woman! First you said about Alice and the premature birth thing, now this! Argh. Thanks a lot Rosalie!" I sighed.

"I was joking. But if it does don't worry because it only takes one hour and forty minutes to get from Manchester to Chicago!" Rose said.

"But what if there isn't a flight? I refuse to go into labour without my husband. You hear that kiddo, no coming out 'till daddy's home!" I said. Everybody laughed.

"Okay, okay, I take it back! It won't happen. I mean that would just be silly! I renounce my powers as jinx master!" I giggled while Rosalie did this freaky hand business.

"Gee thanks!"

"Bella do you want to stay with us while Edward's away? You know just in case?" Rose asked me.

"No guys, I'll be fine." I smiled to reassure them, "I think I can manage living by myself for four days, living with Charlie was pretty much like that." I stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay well we will see you when we see you." Rose said.

"No, we will see you the night Edward gets back. We'll all go out for dinner; we haven't done that in _ages_ I mean I miss doing stuff like that." Emmett said.

"Okay. Sounds like fun. You know what we should do? When all the kids get older, well old enough to remember things, we should all go back to Australia." I said, "I mean that would be really fun."

"Yeah it would!" They all said in unison. I bid them all goodbye and headed to make myself dinner. I dialled Edward's number to tell him about dinner with our friends. "Hello?"

"Hi." I smiled into the phone.

"Oh Bella, hi." He sounded distracted. I heard a girly laugh in the background. Don't freak Bella.

"I just called to tell you that-"

"Bella now's not really a good time. I've got this thing I have to do. Boring stuff. Can I call you later?" I heard him groan quietly, I heard the laughing again.

"Yeah. Sure. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." He hung up straight away. The sensible side of my brain was saying his groan was one of frustration and that he was in a room with other doctors. That was sure to be it.

The side of my brain that held the doubt, even if it was only the smallest section was saying that there was somebody else in his room with him and that he was lying to me about the work. I shook it out. Edward would never do that to me. Ever.

Would he? NO!

I was having this argument with myself inside my head. The phone rang again. I must have been standing there for at least a half an hour. "H-hello?" My voice sounded wavy.

"Bella. I'm sorry about that, I was busy." I tried to regain my voice.

"That's okay." I said weakly.

"Are you okay love?" He sounded so concerned. He would never hurt me like that.

"Yes I'm fine I just hit my knee on the wall. It hurt, but I'm fine now." My lying was horrible I hope he couldn't tell,

"Bella I know you're lying to me." He said. Damn, "What's the matter?" I sucked in a breath.

"Were you really doing work before?" I managed to get out.

"Bella I-I," He sighed, "No." I sucked in another breath. This one was audible to him. "You heard her didn't you?" I started to sob.

"Yes." He admitted it. There was a woman with him. He wouldn't do that would he?

"Did-did..."I couldn't say it.

"Bella before you think that it-"

"Wasn't what it sounded like...right?! Of course it wasn't." I said and hung up. It was immature but I didn't care.

The phone rang again about six times before I finally picked up again. "STOP CALLING ME!" I yelled.

"Ummm...We've only called you once Miss..."

"Oh sorry."

"Well I'd just like to tell you that your phone number has won a competition-"

"And I don't care! Don't call me again. GOODBYE!" I yelled and hung up. I went up to bed. I knew it was stupid to not call Edward back and to actually think that he would- I can't even say it! AHH!

I didn't get any sleep that night. None at all. I woke up the next morning and made myself coffee. My eyes were red and puffy from crying and had dark rings under them from lack of sleep. I heard keys in the door and was confused.

No sleep does that. The door made a loud banging sound as Edward burst through it. He had rings under his eyes too. "Bella." I stood there like an idiot.

"I am so sorry. I swear to you that nothing happened! Scarlett a lady I work with, the one who always comes onto me. She was in my room and was trying to seduce me. I tried to get her to stop and then you called and I could risk letting you hear anything. You'd get all worked up about it. I didn't do anything to her or with her! I promise you Bella. As soon as I got off the phone with you I pretty much screamed at her that I have a very pregnant wife who I love to death! I made her leave and I had to call you back but of course you had to hear something else, that's the way it works in these situations. I flew right back home on the next available flight. I had to talk to you." He rushed out.

My eyebrows mashed together. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "AHH!" I yelled. He immediately moved away and looked at me with worried eyes. "I hate being pregnant! It is so annoying! I'm hormonal and my deception skills are all screwed up! I hate this!" I yelled and stormed out of the room.

Damn hormones and pregnancy to make me all! AHH! Edward followed me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. He was laughing.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to laugh at me Edward?" I said. He stopped.

"I'm not laughing at you love. Now, I know you're hormonal and pregnant but just think the baby's going to be here soon. Although you'll probably still be hormonal." He stated. I spun around and smacked him lightly on the arm. "I missed you." I said while snuggling into his chest.

"Bella I love you and I would never do something like that. Especially to you." He said into my hair.

"I know that. I just. I'm hormonal! I love you too. Are you going back to Chicago?"

"No way in hell!" He said. I giggled.

"Good."

"You know I'm going to have to meet this Scarlett person." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Bella."

"Joking!" I giggled. He shook his head.

"I will never ever leave you ever again."

_**AN: Yeah whatever I know it's short! Please Review. These are the last chapters people! There won't be much more I promise you that. Love you lots for sticking with the story. Xoxo Nickynoo.**_

_**Stan: Francine, I want you to stop this nonsense.**__**  
**__**Francine: "Nonsense"? This job is my career.**__**  
**__**Stan: No, my job is a career. This is just some silly housewife's hobby.**__**  
**__**Francine: Oh, yeah? Well, this silly housewife loves her "hobby." She's good at it. In fact, she kicks ass! So, her big career-man husband is just going to have to deal with it.**__**  
**__**Stan: I could have assassinated you!**__**  
**__**Francine: What?**__**  
**__**Stan: Nothing.**_

_**Steve: No, no, no, you know what? Not only am I going to that dance, but I'll bet each of you 20 bucks that I also get boob.**__**  
**__**Snot: Bring back the bra to prove it?**__**  
**__**Steve: I'll do you one better - I'll wear it back. ...No, actually, I'll just bring it.**_

_**Random.**_


	9. Holey Moley!

_**AN: Writers block. Oh and I am aware that I contradicted myself in the last chapter! With the whole I got no sleep and then I woke up thing. But in I woke up I meant that she got out of bed! Lol xoxo. SORRY! **_

_**Bella **_

"Oh god oh god oh god!" I started panting, "OUCH!" I yelled.

"It's okay Bella. Breath!" Edward told me while squeezing my hand with full force. He was more freaked out than me.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?!" I said back nastily. "Sorry." I tired to smile.

"Just one more Bella, one more!"

"AHHH!" I screamed. I fell back on the pillow as soon as I heard the quiet crying. I smiled as I was handed my beautiful new baby girl.

"She's beautiful love, just like you." Edward said to me. I felt tears well in my eyes as I looked into the deep brown depths of my daughters eyes. She had a tuff of hair that looked exactly like Edward's, but I could tell it would be the same texture as mine.

She was snuggling up into my chest when the doctors took her away to get weighed and what not.

"Any name ideas?" A nurse asked. I looked at Edward and he looked back at me,

"We were thinking Violet." He said as I closed my eyes and listened to the noises in the room. "You did great love." Edward told me as he stroked my hair. I smiled feebly. I opened my eyes up again as the nurse brought back my baby.

"Here you go." I smiled in thanks and I looked at my stunning daughter.

"Hey little Violet. I'm your mummy." I said to her. She made a gurgling sound and looked at me with her big brown eyes. Edward had tears in his eyes when I looked at him. "Do you want to hold your daughter Edward?" He nodded and scooped her up from me.

"Hey my beautiful little girl." He said and started cooing to her. I was overly happy and tired at the same time. Our friends and family then burst through the door. They awed at the sight in front of them.

"Bells baby, you have a baby now. I'm a grandma!" Renee said to me. I smiled again as she hugged me. Edward and I had decided on her godparents.

Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee were all her grandparents. Edward and I were Winter's godparents, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and I were Sky and Sophie's godparents so that only left Alice and Jasper.

Violet started to cry after being passed around her grandparents. Esme smiled and handed her back to me, where she became quiet and closed her eyes. "We want to make Alice and Jasper her godparents." Edward said for me. Alice beamed and Jasper looked exceptionally happy.

After talking quietly for a time everybody decided to head home. I was going home too. Everything in the birth had gone perfectly.

Violet was going in the baby seat in the car and I passed out on the way home. Apparently Edward carried Violet upstairs to bed and then carried me in. He was such a sweet husband. So far everything in my life was going perfectly.

Through the next week everybody helped out tremendously. They really didn't need to because Violet was such a perfect daughter. Carlisle and Esme were staying in a hotel just down the road; Charlie and Renee were there as well.

Alice and Jasper were trying to help but they still had more on their plates than we did. Emmett and Rosalie were being really supportive, even though they had just had to go to Seattle for Emmett's grandfather's funeral.

Jacob was coming up in a few days as well. He said he was going to be the ultimate uncle man dude ever. Those were his exact words. I huffed and fell onto the couch. "Orff! Bella!" Edward said.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise you were there." I giggled and smiled at him.

"That's okay love." He kissed me on the lips and pulled me closer to him. I kissed him back. We were getting heated when Violet started to cry. I got up and rushed off to get her. Edward groaned and I giggled.

"Edward your daughter is more important than kissing your wife." I said, "Wait I take that back, in most situations she is!" He chuckled at me and picked up Violet. She smelt like she had a dirty nappy. "Bye Edward!" I said and hurried out of the room. He shook his head at me and started to change her nappy.

I loved my husband, he hasn't once yet complained about having to change her nappy; then again it has only been a week. He'll get over it soon enough. I giggled at that and headed to make dinner. As I left it to simmer for a while I went into the lounge to find the cutest sight I had ever seen.

There on the couch was a tired worn out asleep Edward with his baby girl asleep on top of his chest. I knew how Violet could sleep there it was a comfortable chest. I felt tears well in my eyes as I took it all in. I quickly darted out of the room to grab my camera.

I took a number of photos and placed the camera back on the table. I knew it probably wasn't safe to leave Violet on top of Edward like that, she could fall, but I had a strong feeling that he would never let her fall, just like he never let me fall. I heard a knock on the door and rushed to answer it before it woke either of them up.

I yanked to door open to reveal Jacob. "Oh Buddha Jake! Hi!" I yelled quietly while jumping into his awaiting arms.

"Hey Belly Welly! How's it hanging?!" He asked loudly.

"Jake sshhh! V and Edward are sleeping. You have to see it, it's so cute!" I exclaimed and rushed inside to show him the adorable sight.

"Nice, did you take a picture?" He asked me. I nodded and headed to the kitchen.

"Umm...Bells I hope you don't mind...but I want you to meet someone..." Jake trailed off and I suddenly saw a small girl standing behind his huge frame. I smiled and she moved out of the way.

She had long curly brown hair and dark brown eyes; she was pale and small but looked like she could easily defeat Jacob with a smile. "Hi, I'm Nessie, you must be Bella. I have heard so much about you!" She exclaimed and walked over to me with her hand out.

She seemed nice enough. "Yes I am Bella and I hope all you heard was all bad..."

"Yeah and Bella you know it's all true!" Jake laughed. I giggled and shook Nessie's hand. She smiled and me,

"I don't know whether or not I believe you actually jumped off the La Push cliffs..." I laughed,

"Yeah...I did...Fun times!" she looked shocked, "Yeah I know, you don't suspect it."

"You have a really lovely home here Bella. That was your daughter on top of your husband I assume?" I smiled and nodded proudly.

"Sure was! Do you two want to stay for dinner?" I asked, Jacob of course nodded like a fool and sat at the table awaiting food.

"Silly fool, dinner won't be until Edward and V wake up."

"Did I hear somebody say my name?" Edward asked walking into the room with a gurgling Violet. I nodded and took her off him.

"V, meet your goofiest uncle, Uncle Jacob." I smiled and handed Violet to Jacob. She seemed to take a liking to him straight away.

"And who might this be?" Edward asked Nessie.

"Hi I'm Nessie, Jacob's girlfriend." She said and stuck her hand out. He shook it politely and excused himself to go clean up. I served up dinner when I heard the shower turn off. It only ever took Edward a few minutes to dress.

Sure enough two minutes later he was sitting at the table eating dinner with us. I had already fed Violet before and she wasn't due for a feed anytime soon, well you know, at the completely reasonable hour of four in the morning.

We chatted about many things, Jacob knowingly got into more crazy situations. One involving a very pissed off Quil and a soaking wet Claire. I haven't laughed so hard for a long time. I missed Jacob so much.

Nessie was really good company too, she was fun, friendly and easy to talk to. Her real name was really long and hard to pronounce so she shortened it to Nessie. It sort of reminded me of the Loch Ness Monster. _**(AN: Her actual name isn't Renesmee because that wouldn't fit in with the story, I'm making it something different and long...)**_

Later that night after Violet had been put to bed and Jacob and Nessie were long gone, Edward and I were still awake. We were just lying with each other, his arms around me and I snuggled up into him.

I hadn't been so close to Edward for a long time, Violet had always gotten in the way. AKA my stomach. It had flattened down remarkably; Alice, Rosalie and I were planning on starting a jogging group.

We would have the men join together and take the four kids and the three of us woman would go for a jog, not the safest thing for me but I think I would be okay.

Edward had laughed when I told him this; it ended in him being upset and begging for him to talk to me. I liked it when Edward begged. We fell asleep soon after and I awoke the next morning at around seven.

"Holy moley!" I said sitting up to quickly for my heads liking. I slumped back down on the pillow. Then in came Edward looking like a Roman God himself holding Violet and a plate.

"I let you sleep in love. I wanted you to get some sleep, so I made you breakfast in bed." He smiled up at me and I grinned at him, he handed me a plate of food and a stable table so I wouldn't drop it everywhere.

"And how's my gorgeous girl this morning?" I asked Violet. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Edward placed her on the bed next to me on his lap while I ate my breakfast and gave half of it to my loving husband. I breastfed Violet too.

Let me tell you, breastfeeding is the most bonding a mother can get with her child, but it is also very strange.

That day we went out with Violet to a cafe. She was adored by many people and I think she liked the attention. We met up with Jacob and Nessie, along with Charlie and Renee. Carlisle and Esme were coming around for dinner tonight along with the others so it would be a nice night.

"Bella I love you!" Edward suddenly shouted. I smiled at him and giggled,

"Good to know love. I love you too." He shrugged and smiled at me.

"This is perfect you know. Absolutely perfect, I mean I have always wanted this. A gorgeous loving wife and a beautiful baby. I mean if we had never gone to Australia I wouldn't have met you, well I might have at college but we wouldn't have had all that experience with each other. I really do truly love you Bella. I will always and forever love you, with my entire being." Edward told me. I felt tears brimming in my eyes as he said this. I was so emotionally lately.

"Oh Edward. I feel exactly the same way." He got up and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

He pulled out a wrapped box and I looked questioningly at him. "Just open it." He said and moved his chair over near mine. I pulled off the paper carefully and saw a box from the jewellers. I opened it and gasped.

"I thought I lost it! OH Edward!" I jumped into his lap. It was the necklace he had gotten me in Australia for Christmas. It was the most beautiful necklace ever.

"I know, the other day I was looking through all of our old bags from back then and I found it. You must have put it in the secret zip and thought you'd lost it. It was still in perfect shape so I just thought I'd wrap it up for you for a present." _**(AN: Picture of necklace on Profile. Oh and I might be adding a chapter to Trip just a little short thing about Christmas. Back to the story)**_

Now the tears really were coming out of my eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb. I kissed him, "Thank you." He smiled and picked me up off his lap. We paid the bill and headed home.

The necklace was around my neck and I loved it to bits, just like I loved Edward. I would never ever let him go; I would fight if anything happened to him. I had my head under his arm which was around my shoulders.

We each had one hand on Violet's pram. What could I say? I was lucky.

I was the luckiest girl in the world. I had a fantastic husband, a wonderful daughter, great family and friends. Nothing could be better than this. I love my life.

_**AN: That was it for this chapter. I will update another one right after this okay. I promise. By the way the next chapter will be short and will be an epilogue. It will be the last for this story. Sorry to disappoint any of you but I can't keep writing this story, I have no more ideas for it. Oh well, I think it had a good run. So to inform you, read my still ongoing just starting out story, You are my Sunshine, if you want, no obligations. Umm...yeah. hope you liked it. It took me like three weeks to write this. :) okay ummm yes....REVIEW PLEASE. THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY.**_

_**Xoxo Nickynoo!**_


	10. Epilogue

_**AN: Yes I told you I would update right away. I promised.**_

_**Epilogue (Some years later)**_

"Mom relax, she'll be fine." My son Nate told me. He wiped the tears from my face.

"Aunt Alice won't be pleased if your makeup is ruined."

"No! Aunt Alice won't be! Oh Bella! Our babies are growing up!" Alice said and ran over to me. Things were so different now. Alice and Jasper never had anymore children, Emmett and Rosalie managed to have another baby girl, and her name is Ellie. Edward and I had a second child when Violet was one and a half, Nate.

Nate rolled his eyes and went to go find his girlfriend Melissa. I smiled.

"Bella, Violet wants you." Edward said. I smiled and let go of Alice.

As it happens Sky and Violet got on famously, today was their wedding day. My baby was growing up so fast. She was marrying a great man though. Violet and Sophie had always been like sisters and now they were going to be. Sophie was her maid of honour.

Sky's best man was going to be Nate. The flower girl was Winter's daughter Alyssa. She had married a man called Drew; he was sweet as anything and cared so much about her.

"Oh baby you look so beautiful." I told her as I walked into the room. She was trying to cover up her tears. "What's the matter?" I asked as I headed over to her.

"Mum I'm not ready. I mean I love Sky I know that, I love him with everything I have, I just...I can't get married yet...I'm not ready! I'm only 20!" She wailed into my chest. I smiled softly.

"Sweetheart if you don't want to get married today you don't have to, Sky loves you just the way you love him and he won't mind, he'll be sad but he will still love you. None of the guests will mind so much. It will be okay." She sobbed.

"Mum...I just...I want to get married but there are so many things I want to do first!"

"Like what?"

"I want to travel. I want to go to Australia just like you and dad; I want to get my job sorted out..."

"I know you're just making excuses now. You love Sky but you just aren't ready. Do you want me to go call off the wedding?"

"I can't..."

"Yes you can." I smiled at her, "He still loves you. He will wait. I didn't get married until I finished collage." I took a breath, "I love you no matter what you decide, you can marry Sky today or you can do it another day, heck you don't have to marry him at all if you don't want to."

"NO! I want to...just not yet..." I nodded.

"Shall I go tell everyone?" She nodded to me, "Okay sweetie, now if you don't want Sky to see you in your wedding dress then I suggest you change."

"Okay. Thanks mum." I stood up and headed out the room.

I made my way down the isle towards Sky. I smiled timidly at him. "She loves you, she just isn't ready." I said quietly. His face fell for a second but then it lit up again.

"Good, I sure as hell am not ready yet either." He smiled and kissed my cheek and ran down the isle towards the love of his life. I turned towards the crowd of people, some didn't register that I was standing here.

"Attention everyone!" I said loudly, they all turned expectantly towards me, "Sorry to have brought you out here today...but there won't be a wedding. Not to fear!" I said as everybody gasped, "They still love each other but neither of them is ready for this step. The reception will still go ahead as planned and you are all welcome to a fun party. Sky and Violet would like to apologize with heartfelt apologies towards you all, they will get married, not yet though." I smiled and made my way over to Edward who looked pleased.

"They are still going to get married whether you like it or not Edward." He smiled at me and kissed me. Sky and Violet made their way back inside and apologized to everyone. We all made our way to the reception for a great party.

All of the guests were sad that the two young lovers weren't getting married, but were happy they made the right decision. At one stage of the night when half the guests were drunk and the other half to absorbed in something or other I dragged Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper away from the party.

"Jeez Bella what's the big deal?!" Emmett complained, "I want to party!" I rolled my eyes and Rosalie smacked his arm.

"Do you remember when we said that once the kids were old enough we were going to take them to Australia just like we went?" They nodded, "Well maybe we could pay for them to go. We could give them a year in which to you know...grow up. To travel, without their goofy parents hanging around." I said.

"That sounds like a great idea."

"But what about they're girlfriends and boyfriends? I mean Nate won't go without Melissa, and Winter and Drew won't go without Alyssa." Someone stated.

"I know. Well, Edward and I could pay for Violet and Nate and Melissa. Alice and Jasper could pay for Sophie and Sky, Emmett and Rosalie could pay for Winter, Alyssa, Ellie and Drew. Or we could all split it so that we all pay for three..." I said.

We discussed plans for it and made a decision on it. The next day we booked all of the tickets, okay so it was expensive but we all had a heap amount of money.

Edward and I were paying for Violet, Nate and Melissa (Nate's girlfriend), and a half Ellie's pay. Alice and Jasper were paying for Sophie, Sky and Alyssa. Emmet and Rose were paying for Winter, Drew and half of Ellie.

Out of all of us Emmett and Rose had the lowest income and none of us minded paying for them, we were best friends after all.

"So what did you want us all here for?" Nate questioned.

"Well, we all decided on something last night at the reception." I said, "You all know that we all love you even if you aren't our children, so we have decided to give you a treat." They all looked excited.

"You know that all of us met on a plane to Australia...We have decided that at the end of the year after you have all done with school, you are going to Australia. We bought you the tickets and they are non-refundable." I said. They all smiled.

"But...I can't leave Mel for any amount of time!" Nate said.

"Silly boy. Why do you think we asked her to join us today? _All _of you are going. We paid for all of you. Violet, Nate, Mel, Ellie, Sophie, Sky, Alyssa, Winter and Drew."

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE GOING TO AUSTRALIA!" Melissa yelled. Everybody jumped up and started jumping around like crazy fools. This would be interesting.

_**After the trip to Australia.**_

_So the end of our children's trip was over. It had turned out well, ironic in some situations. Nate asked Melissa to marry him, much like Alice and Jasper. I smiled as I remembered the times._

_Winter, Drew and Alyssa were even happier than they were before they left, they are now expecting a new member of the family anytime soon. _

_Sky and Violet are still going strong and have planned their wedding to happen when they finished college, they had made some fantastic memories while in Australia. My baby girl had really become one with Sky over there; just like her father and I. The thought made me blush._

_While they were at the lovely Sunshine Coast Sophie and Ellie both met someone. They were much in love with there new found men, who were brothers from Ireland but lived in America; they had the most awesome accents. _

_Sophie and her new boyfriend Ashton were moving in together when they saved up the money, they were happy in love. Ellie and Ben were starting college at the same place, Washington University._

_Jasper and Alice had moved to Seattle because Jasper got offered an amazing job there, Alice had a new store open there, this one was twice the size of the ones in New Hampshire. _

_Edward and I had also moved, as much as we loved New Hampshire we wanted to be close to our parents. We had moved to my tiny hometown of Forks._

_Emmett and Rosalie were still living in New Hampshire to keep an eye on the kids as Emmett would say. I was proud of my children and my best friend's children. I was happy._

_Charlie had met a wonderful woman named Clarice who cooked for him. They weren't going to get married but they loved each other, a lot. My mother had passed away from cancer just before the kids left for Australia. I missed her a lot. The one thing I know though is that she was happy and proud of me, she loved me._

_Jacob and Nessie got married and have a little baby on the way._

_I'm pretty positive that out of everything that has happened in my life, going on that fate filled trip across the world was one of the best things I ever did. The greatest times of my life, the happiest moments. _

_We all got closer than ever and that was a good thing. We were content, perfect, happy, and in love. I will never forget it, never. That's why I wrote it down, why I wrote it all down. So that when I get old (because I still believe that I am defiantly NOT old) and I lose my memory to Alzheimer's or Dementia then I can just pick up this book and remember all the good times, or at least I hope so. _

_So maybe some bad things have happened, but nothing so bad that it could ever make me forget or regret having the Adventure of a life time._

_**AN: SO that is it for this story folks. Hope you liked the sequel, it was shorter but what can I say. I liked it. Please REVIEW and check out my other stories okay. Thank you all so much for sticking through this with me! I appreciate it.**_

_**LOTS AND LOTS OF HUGS AND KISSES**_

_**NICKYNOO!!!! :) **_

_**P.S. I am actually sort of sad that this is ending. Oh well, time for new beginnings okay! That isn't a new story or anything...OH YES! Now I know what to call my newest story that I haven't released yet...haha...so be on the look out! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Nickynoo**_


	11. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**_

_**Hey guys! How are you all? **_

_**That was a stupid way to start, but anyway, to the point. **_

_**I would love to thank you all for reading A Trip to Remember and A New Adventure, I loved all of your reviews and comments and queries about it all. SO, just thanks for that!**_

_**Now, several people have written to me and asked about another story...as in making this a trilogy...I have a few ideas for this and was just wondering if anybody would like me to write one?**_

_**It would be about the children of Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper going on a trip to Australia, (like I mentioned in the last chapter of A New Adventure).**_

_**How many of you would like another episode in the adventures??? Ha-ha, I am random. :)**_

_**If you would really like one then just let me know by reviewing this chapter or sending me a private message. Let me know your ideas for anything you would like in the story or anything you want me to put in.**_

_**I really hope you wonderfully wonderful people let me know and tell me what you think!**_

_**Thank you heaps for reading and reviewing, I love you guys so much!!!**_

_**Xxoxoxoxoxoxox Nickynoo!**_

_**P.S. I will add the random quotes at the bottom of the story for you all too, :P **_

_**Jay Leno: So, Jesus, what have you been doing for the last 400 years?  
Jesus: Oh you know, just hanging out, playing some Call of Duty 4...**_

_**:)**_


End file.
